


Imperdonable

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Days of Future Past (2014), X-Men First Class (2011)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: Fic Cherik. En marzo del 63, la tragedia golpea a Charles y a Erik. Charles no puede perdonar a su amante una decisión desesperada que cambiará su futuro y su relación para siempre. Contiene MPREG, ANGST y un final feliz.





	1. Capítulo Uno: Sin Opción

Hola. Espero que se acuerden de mí. Después de cuatro años regresé con un fic Cherik con mpreg y lleno de angst. Espero que les guste y aviso que estoy preparando el último capítulo para cerrar mi fic “Wish you were here” que lleva un largo período abierto.

 

Imperdonable

Capítulo Uno: Sin Opción

Marzo de 1963.

Charles Xavier yacía de lado en el lecho con dosel en su opulenta habitación en Westchester con seis meses de preñez. La situación era desesperante pero se negaba a aceptar que su cuerpo no estuviera preparado, que había llegado al límite y no podría llevar el embarazo a término. Se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando en la séptima semana y transcurrió los primeros meses sin dificultad, mas su estado se complicó al entrar en el sexto. Comenzó con dolores fuertes. Al principio los calmantes los apagaron en cuestión de minutos. Sin embargo, hacía una semana que eran constantes y no había remedio que los detuviera. No podía dormir, le costaba respirar y ahora había desarrollado fiebre porque su organismo rechazaba al feto. Pero él sostenía que podía sentir las ondas cerebrales fuertes y sanas, que la criatura se movía activa, y que el vínculo que había creado con ella era profundo y no permitiría que nadie le quitara a su hijo. Además de ser obvio que no podría sobrevivir fuera de su vientre.

Sean Cassidy intentó que bebiera algo de líquido. Dolorido y temblando, Charles apenas dio algunos sorbos. El joven le limpió el sudor de la frente con un paño mientras lo miraba con resignada tristeza.

Erik Lehnsherr entró y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Tenía una expresión de impotencia y angustia. No decía nada y Charles no necesitó leerlo.

-No – sostuvo Charles -. La respuesta es no.

Erik quiso acariciarle la cabeza pero su amante le retiró la mano para apretarla contra su vientre. Quería que sintiera a la criatura

-No lo permitirás, Erik –jadeó -. Prométeme que no lo permitirás. Solo. . . solo dos meses más.

-Lo sabes – suspiró -. Sabes que no resistirás tanto.

-Pero debes ayudarme a salvarlo. Es nuestro hijo.

Erik se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué posibilidades tendría nuestro hijo si te pierdo a ti?

Charles gimió. La presión en las entrañas era insoportable y dolía, dolía demasiado. Magneto le tomó la mano para darle aliento. Charles se retorció de dolor, quedaba claro que no podría resistir mucho más. Erik le besó la boca y lo acarició muchas veces, pero no pudo aliviarle el sufrimiento. 

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Erik, por favor! No lo permitas. ¡Por favor!

-Lo siento, Charles – murmuró con lágrimas. Volteó hacia la puerta -. Emma, distráelo.

Emma Frost entró. Charles se retorcía entre gemidos y súplicas. Con su mirada gélida, la Reina lo congeló para que no sufriera más y tampoco pudiera detener a los médicos. 

-Ya está listo – avisó la Reina -. Ahora llamaré a los doctores.

Erik asintió derrotado. Tenía el alma destruida pero sabía que no quedaba otra opción: era la vida de su amor contra la de su hijo o la pérdida de ambos. La ecuación era tan fatídica como lógica: no había posibilidades de salvar a la criatura.

Los dos médicos mutantes entraron y le pidieron a Magneto que se retirara. Él no lo hizo hasta que Charles estuvo sedado y ya no podía sentir sus caricias. Volteó por última vez hacia su amante y cerró la puerta. 

Afuera lo esperaban Azazel, Sean, Emma y Angel. Hank y Raven habían viajado a Washington y regresarían recién por la noche.

-Nunca nos perdonará esto – suspiró Sean y bajó la cabeza. De los cuatro jóvenes, era el más afectado.

-Era la única opción – aseveró Emma mirando intensamente a Magneto -. Dilatar la cesárea era prolongar su sufrimiento.

-Nunca va a perdonarnos – repitió Sean, nervioso, y apuntó a Erik -. Nunca te lo perdonará y lo sabes.

Erik volteó hacia la puerta cerrada para no enfrentarlo. Tenía lágrimas mezcladas con impotencia y culpa.

-Magneto le salvó la vida, Banshee – acotó la Reina de Hielo -. Erik, nunca te culpes por esto. Lo salvaste y sabes que la criatura no iba a sobrevivir. 

Erik no pudo responderle. Les agradeció escuetamente por ayudarlo y se retiró al estudio de Charles. Al entrar, la sensación de angustia aumentó. Allí estaba el sillón y el escritorio de su amante, y en la mesa de café, el tablero de ajedrez con las piezas ordenadas para una partida. Se vio a sí mismo junto con Charles la noche previa a la Crisis de los Misiles en octubre, cuando discutían mientras jugaban sobre la misión de cada uno. Allí Erik había descubierto que su amante no estaba bebiendo whisky sino jugo de manzana, y eso le dio a Charles la oportunidad para confesarle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. 

En ese instante el mundo se había detenido para Erik y el calculador y vengativo Magneto sonrió, lo abrazó y comió a besos. Al día siguiente tuvieron que separarse en Cuba pero apenas una semana después, Erik regresó a Westchester con los jóvenes que había reclutado en la playa y Emma Frost. Charles se estaba recuperando del incidente y aunque sabía que ya no podría volver a caminar, la alegría por el hijo que esperaba lo mantuvo alegre y optimista.

Erik se sirvió un vaso de whisky mientras evocaba cada recuerdo y se sentó en el mismo sillón que ocupara esa noche. Miró el tablero, dejó el vaso y se hundió en un llanto desconsolado.

……………………


	2. Capítulo Dos: Una Canción de Cuna

Imperdonable

Capítulo Dos: Una Canción de Cuna

Agosto 1962

“Aquí tienes la oportunidad de ser parte de algo más grande que ti. No voy a detenerte, podría pero no lo haré. Shaw tiene amigos, deberías conseguirte algunos.”

Tras este discurso, Charles entró en las instalaciones de la CIA, dejando a Erik confundido: nadie le había hablado con tanta franqueza y lógica. Charles era la primera persona, sí, la primera desde que ingresara en el Campo de Auschwitz que lo había tratado como a un ser humano que merecía respeto porque le había confesado que aunque bien podía hacerlo, no lo manipularía. 

Erik reflexionó un rato. Quizás en la vida había más que venganza y traición, quizás Charles Xavier podía mostrarle un nuevo camino y quiso darse una oportunidad.

Pasó la noche despierto en su cama, observando el techo y pensando en su destino y en el fascinante Charles, un hombre franco, honesto, bondadoso, compasivo, que había arriesgado la vida al arrojarse al agua para salvarlo. Eso sin contar lo atractivo que era. ¿Atractivo?, se repitió Erik. Sí, atractivo, y sintió como levemente el metal vibraba en la recámara.

Bufó por lo extraño y absurdo de la idea. Él ya había estado con mujeres sensuales. Una de sus conquistas más importantes había sido una señorita de Washington, mayor que él, de apellido Maximoff. Recordaba cuánto había disfrutado de su relación y también la razón por la que habían terminado: una mañana los dos descubrieron que no se atraían más y Erik, a su vez, descubrió que lo aterraba la idea de pasar la vida atado a ella. Atado no unido. Sin embargo, era increíble que no sintiera lo mismo al pensar en Charles. Sentía que con Charles, si tuviera la chance, haría lo que fuera por seguir con él hasta el final de su vida.

Erik se sentó para frotarse los ojos, aturdido. ¿Charles Xavier? ¿Pasar la vida a su lado? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo, por el amor de Dios?

Por la mañana interrumpió la plática entre Xavier y el hombre de traje oscuro. Sorprendió gratamente a su amigo al demostrarle que no se había marchado y el día se le transformó cuando Charles se plantó para dejar en claro que lo apoyaba en su propuesta de reclutar juntos a otros mutantes.

Al hombre de traje oscuro no le había quedado más opción que aceptar.

Llamaron a Hank y a Raven para dirigirse todos juntos a probar a Cerebro. Desde el instante en que Charles se conectó a la máquina, Erik sintió que la atracción crecía y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para quitarse de encima la imagen de su amigo desnudo. Estuvo a punto de tener una erección y tuvo que meterse ambas manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones para disimular y calmarse. Hank y Charles estaban demasiado concentrados en Cerebro, Raven estaba demasiado concentrada en Hank pero volteaba de a ratos y podía darse cuenta. Erik bajó la mirada para sonreír ante lo absurdo de la situación. ¡Dios! Realmente Charles Xavier lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Después los cuatro decidieron festejar la hazaña con un brindis. Bebieron champagne y entre los chasquidos de las copas, Erik y Charles se miraron y con sus expresiones se dijeron todo. Cinco minutos más tarde, ambos se habían escapado a la recámara de Xavier para desvestirse y comenzar su relación.

Mientras reclutaban a los jóvenes mutantes, mientras trabajaban para la CIA, mientras viajaban de incógnito a Rusia donde Charles lo persiguió para no dejarlo solo y corrió el riesgo de que lo abandonaran a él también, todo ese tiempo encontraron espacios para amarse en secreto. Al principio Erik sostenía que solo tenían relaciones sexuales, pero cuando finalmente se mudaron a Westchester empezó a sentir que Charles no solo lo atraía sexualmente sino que lo había enamorado.

Pasaron una semana entera entrenando a los jóvenes por la mañana y amándose por las noches. Se lanzaban miradas insinuantes durante la cena y se daban un apretón de manos o un ligero toqueteo cuando pasaban uno cerca del otro. Pero no fue hasta la última noche cuando jugaban al ajedrez, que Charles le confesó que estaba esperando un hijo.

Erik corrió a sentarse a su lado, lo abrazó y cubrió de besos mientras que le juraba que era el momento más feliz de su vida y que los protegería y los cuidaría a los dos, que Charles le había regalado una familia y que él no iba a permitir que se la quitaran. También prometió que practicaría la canción de cuna que su madre le había cantado a él y aun recordaba.

Charles se emocionó y le propuso con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Puse una botella de champagne en el refrigerador. ¿Qué te parece si te espero en la tina de mi baño, cubierto con ella?

Erik rió.

-Te doy media hora para que te prepares.

-¿Qué harás tú entretanto?

-Iré a mi recámara a vestirme para la ocasión.

-¿Qué? – rió Charles.

-Dijiste champagne así que quiero vestirme adecuadamente.

-¿Te pondrás un traje?

-De saco negro y corbata – contestó Erik y miró su reloj -. Bien, en media hora, entonces.

-Erik – lo llamó Charles feliz -. Yo te estoy dando una familia, tú me estás dando una a mí.

Se besaron apasionadamente y cada uno partió a su respectiva habitación. En la suya, Erik encontró a una Raven insegura esperándolo y, muy a su pesar, terminó besándola con indulgencia para alentarla. Rió divertido cuando en la tina más tarde, Charles le contó preocupado que al ir a buscar la botella, se había topado con ella desnuda en la cocina y la joven le había reprochado con palabras que sonaban salidas de la boca de Erik.

-No me digas que tienes celos. ¿Qué esperabas, Charles? Tenía que deshacerme de ella para venir hasta aquí. Ahora recuéstate que quiero saborear el vino en cada parte de tu cuerpo.

…………………

Erik regresó a la realidad y observó las piezas de ajedrez sobre la mesa listas para una partida que ya no tendría lugar. Parpadeó varias veces para quitarse las lágrimas pero no lo conseguía. Había perdido a su hijo y sabía que perdería a Charles. El telépata jamás se lo perdonaría y tendría que alejarse de la única persona con la que deseaba vivir. Su ilusión de formar una familia se evaporaba. La vida le quitaba a sus dos únicos amores. Había sido demasiado optimista al pensar que podía ser feliz con Charles. 

Un rato más tarde, con los ojos acuosos y la mirada vacía, regresó a la recámara. Uno de los médicos salió con el bebé. Era una niña y aun respiraba aunque se notaba que estaba agonizando. El doctor le explicó que maravillosamente todavía vivía por la potencia de los genes de sus progenitores mutantes. Trémulo, Erik se quitó la chaqueta para envolverla y la cargó con suavidad. 

-¿Cómo está él? – preguntó.

-Estamos cerrando la herida pero va a sobrevivir – respondió el doctor. 

Erik asintió y se llevó a su hija de regreso al estudio. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón para contemplarla baja la luz de una lámpara de pie. Era simplemente perfecta. La llenó de caricias mientras la apoyaba sobre el pecho para darle calor. Entonó la canción de cuna en idish que le cantara su madre cuando niño. La emoción lo hacía tartamudear y varias veces tuvo que repetir los versos porque la voz se le cortaba. La niña estaba tranquila. Su padre siguió cantándole entre lágrimas hasta que su vida se apagó. 

 

……………………

 

Hank y Raven regresaron a la mansión después de las diez de la noche discutiendo y los dos bajo sus apariencias azules. Habían volado en el avión privado hasta Washington dos días antes y Hank no había querido desembarcar por vergüenza. Prefirió permanecer todo el tiempo dentro de la nave a pesar de las protestas de Mystique.

-¡Es increíble! – bufó una decepcionada Raven mientras subían las escaleras.

-Tú bajaste con tu apariencia normal porque puedes hacerlo – se quejó Bestia.

Raven se le plantó enojada. 

-Mi apariencia normal, como la llamas, no me preocupa, Hank – protestó -. Quería bajar con mi verdadera apariencia pero tú no me dejaste.

-Raven, ¡por el amor de Dios! Había niños en el aeropuerto.

Llegaron a la planta alta y se toparon con Erik, que con la mirada extraviada, se dirigía hacia los escalones cargando un bulto contra su pecho. Estaba envuelto en la manta blanca que Hank había comprado para el bebé. Ambos jóvenes sintieron un nudo en la garganta.

-Erik – murmuró Raven con los ojos amarillos desorbitados.

-Viajo ahora mismo para enterrar a mi hija – informó Magneto con la voz temblorosa -. Charles aun no ha despertado pero lo hará y va a necesitarlos a ambos.

-¿Hija? – repitió Hank sin poder creerlo -. ¿Una niña y está. . .?

Erik estaba tan adolorido que no pudo responderle. Furiosa, Raven lo empujó contra la baranda de madera.

-¡Mírame a los ojos y júrame que la dio a luz espontáneamente y no se la quitaron!

Erik se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza. La joven alzó la mano para pegarle una bofeteada pero lo vio tan deprimido que no se atrevió. En cambio, volteó hacia Hank para ver qué opinaba. Bestia estaba respirando profundo para refrenarse y no perder el control.

-Charles nunca te lo perdonará – siseó Raven con furia y desprecio -. Yo nunca te lo perdonaré.

 

Erik la observó con lágrimas. No tenía palabras para responderle.

Ya más sereno, Hank tomó a su amiga de los hombros y le murmuró al oído.

-No podíamos esperar más de él, lo sabes, pero Charles nos necesita. Vayamos a acompañarlo. Erik – lo miró directo -, te aconsejo que no regreses más a esta casa.

-Sé que ya no podré hacerlo – contestó Magneto y la voz se le quebró -. Por favor, díganle a Charles que lo amo, que quise salvarlo y que enterraré a nuestra niña en un sitio especial. Cuando quiera visitar su tumba. . .

-Magneto, vete – ordenó Raven conteniendo apenas la furia.

-Adiós – se despidió Erik y bajó con su pequeña en brazos.

Los jóvenes lo observaron hasta que salió por la puerta principal.

-¡Ay, Hank! Esto es una tragedia – suspiró Raven y se refugió en sus brazos.

………………..

Desde el momento en que lo conoció sumergido, Charles se había sentido atraído por Erik como si su corazón estuviera hecho de metal. La pasión y la entrega a su causa, que Charles no consideraba justa pero era comprensible con lo que había sufrido, lo conmovía. Erik tenía un entusiasmo que contagiaba y una virtud: franqueza. Jamás pronunciaba una mentira aun cuando la verdad pusiera en riesgo su misión. Además le parecía atractivo en extremo.

Cuando Erik se les acercó cuando platicaba con el hombre de traje oscuro, demostrándole que había decidido permanecer y ayudarlo, Charles leyó en su mente que estaba comenzando a desearlo. Se divirtió mientras probaban Cerebro porque aunque estaba concentrado también pudo notar la erección y los intentos de Erik por disimularla. Después del brindis se encerraron para amarse por primera vez. Fue un coito intenso y rápido, una mezcla de la ansiedad y del deseo que habían estado reteniendo. Después llegaron otros más prolongados donde buscaron nuevas formas de explorarse y saciarse uno al otro. Luego llegó la inesperada consecuencia: un bebé.

La primera vez que Charles se sintió extraño fue cuando se enfrentaron en Rusia a Emma Frost. Erik se la había preparado para que entrara en su mente y Charles notó un mareo breve que atribuyó a las imágenes espantosas que la telépata le enviaba. Pero el malestar continuó afectándolo en la mansión cuando entrenaba a los jóvenes. Despertaba aturdido y, a veces, después de comer, tenía ganas de devolver lo que había consumido.

Pensó que podía tratarse de la tensión que vivían hasta que el último día Erik le pidió que le disparara en la sien y él prefirió enseñarle el satélite. Le pidió permiso para entrar en su memoria. Encontró el emotivo recuerdo de Erik con su madre festejando Hannukah y también una luz que surgía de su propio vientre con ondas cerebrales y los latidos de un corazón que comenzaba a funcionar. Así descubrió que había vida en su seno y la idea fue tan conmovedora que lo hizo llorar. 

Erik pudo mover el satélite y mientras lo observaba con orgullo, Charles pensó que tenía una criatura gestándose adentro. Fue el instante más maravilloso y feliz de su vida. 

Ahora yacía en la cama recuperándose de la anestesia. En pocas horas despertaría y tomaría conciencia de que su vida se había transformado en una pesadilla. ¿Qué sentido tendría a partir de ahora pelear por un mundo más justo? ¿Qué sentido tendría su existencia? ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a la idea de que Erik no era más el hombre del que se había enamorado? ¿Cómo seguir viviendo después de haber perdido a su hijo?

…………………


	3. Capítulo Tres: Adiós

Imperdonable

Capítulo Tres: Adiós 

Charles despertó pasada la medianoche. Estaba débil y apenas se movió. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y encontró a Hank, que lo estaba acompañando. Por instinto, se tocó desesperado el vientre y lo encontró vendado y vacío.

-¡No! – gritó con las pocas fuerzas -. ¡No! ¡Por favor, no!

Hank le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

Charles lloró con una mezcla de impotencia y angustia. Recordaba que esa mañana había leído la mente de los médicos cuando hablaban con Erik a solas para explicarle que los síntomas se habían complicado y prolongar el embarazo por más tiempo lo llevaría a la muerte. También sintió la desesperación de su amante al pensar que la vida de su hijo era inviable y tenía que salvarlo a él. Por eso, apenas se quedaron solos, Charles le suplicó que le prometiera que no iba a dejar que se lo quitaran. Él sentía que la criatura estaba sana y fuerte, y que él podría soportar más tiempo para darlo a luz con vida. Erik le había respondido que aguardarían y lo había tranquilizado asegurándole que los amaba a ambos. Sin embargo, más tarde entró y le ordenó a Emma que lo congelara.

Al notar que no se calmaba, Hank llamó a los médicos. Lo revisaron y le inyectaron un calmante. Charles pasó la noche durmiendo intranquilo y despertándose de a ratos, débil, cansado y triste. Podía escuchar los pensamientos y sentimientos de la gente en la casa: Emma, Banshee, Azazel y Angel estaban cargados de culpa y se sentían cómplices. Sean era el más afectado. Murmuraban mentalmente que Magneto los había convencido para que lo ayudaran. Charles comprendió que Erik había conspirado con todos para asesinar a su hijo. Nunca antes había tenido deseos de venganza pero ahora sentía un odio inconmensurable. 

Recién por la tarde, despertó del todo y vio a Raven a su lado. Leyó que la joven estaba cargada de furia y se reprochaba el haberse marchado a Washington y no haber estado presente para defenderlo. También, por otro lado, ella sentía que Erik había tenido razón porque Charles estaba corriendo peligro y no llegaría al octavo mes para que la criatura sobreviviera. 

-No fue tu culpa – suspiró Charles con los ojos rojos. 

Raven le apretó las manos, llorando. 

-Si lo hubiera sabido, Charles – sollozó -. Si lo hubiera anticipado.

-¿Viste a mi hijo, Raven?

-No. Solo el bulto envuelto en la manta que había comprado Hank. Fue una niña. 

-Una hija – murmuró y miró al techo -. Siempre soñé con una hija. 

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Charles volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo fue que la viste? ¿Quién la envolvió en la manta? 

-Hank y yo nos cruzamos con Erik al llegar. Erik fue el que la envolvió y la cargaba. 

Charles cerró los ojos, mordiéndose los labios.

-El compasivo Erik – murmuró sarcástico -. ¿Sabes dónde está mi hija ahora?

-Él se la llevó para enterrarla. Nos dijo a Hank y a mí que la enterraría en un lugar especial y nos pidió que te dijéramos que te ama. 

Charles abrió los ojos. No sabía si llorar o reír de bronca.

-Charles – lo llamó Raven para que la mirara -. Tal vez no sea el momento de pedírtelo pero recuerda que Erik también la amaba – Charles volvió a cerrar los ojos -. Es cierto que te ama y por eso se desesperó cuando le dijeron que iba a perderte. Quiso salvarte la vida.

-Erik juró que nos protegería – recordó Charles enojado -. Pero no la protegió a ella.

-Los médicos le dijeron que corrías peligro.

Charles la miró a los ojos.

-Mi hija estaba sana, Raven, y yo le dije que podía soportar más tiempo. Solo necesitábamos dos meses más.

Hank entró con la charola con comida.

-¿Cómo estás, Charles? – preguntó sin saber qué decir.

-Raven me contó que viste a mi hija cuando Erik se la llevaba.

-No exactamente – se acomodó las gafas, nervioso -. Solo la vimos envuelta en la manta. Entonces, ya sabes que fue una niña.

Charles asintió.

Raven descorrió las cortinas del ventanal para que entrara luz mientras que Hank ayudaba a Charles a incorporarse para acomodarle la charola. Le había traído jugo de naranja, un tazón de sopa y un poco de pan. Charles quiso agradecerle la atención pero pensó en su hija y lloró desconsoladamente.

…………………………..

 

Charles pasó tres semanas en cama para recuperarse de las complicaciones del embarazo. Se sentía conmovido por los cuidados de Hank y Raven pero prefería pasar solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Lloraba mucho y sufría. Cada mañana, al despertar, se tocaba el vientre esperando sentir a la criatura y que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Pero al percibir el vacío y recordar el dolor, se cubría la cabeza y sollozaba en silencio. 

Hank se ocupó de donar a un orfanato el ajuar que habían preparado: la cuna, los juguetes y la ropa entre otros elementos.

Una tarde, mientras Charles observaba acostado los jardines desde las ventanas, pensativo y triste, Sean pidió permiso para pasar. Charles leyó el remordimiento que lo aquejaba y, aunque no estaba de humor, le autorizó el ingreso.

Banshee entró dubitativo y al ver a Charles, se arrojó a su lado en la cama, llorando.

-Perdón, Charles – suplicó, lleno de lágrimas -. Te pido que me perdones. Erik y tú me buscaron juntos y me ayudaron a ser alguien. Yo . . .

Charles lo observó en silencio. Sabía que también había participado en el complot. Tenía que odiarlo como a los demás pero no pudo hacerlo. Percibió la angustia y la contrición que lo desbordaban. También el afecto sincero que le tenía el joven y la compasión que le inspiraba la niñita fallecida. Por primera vez desde aquella noche, Charles Xavier sintió misericordia y extendió la mano para tocarle los rulos revueltos. Sean alzó la cabeza con los ojos vidriosos.

-Perdóname – hipó -. Haré lo que sea para que vuelvas a confiar en mí.

-No necesitas hacer nada – contestó Charles y suspiró.

Esto le dio fuerzas a Sean para abrirse y continuó confesando.

-Creí que era lo mejor para ti. Erik nos dijo que tu vida corría peligro.

Charles luchó para no responderle mental y brusco: “Entonces, decidieron sacrificar a mi hija.”

-Fue una niña – dijo Banshee como si lo hubiera oído -. No sé si podré perdonarme lo que le hice a ella. Erik tampoco. Lo vi y estaba destruido, peor que cuando te hirió en la playa. Él también la quería y te quiere a ti.

La expresión compasiva de Charles se volvió severa.

-Gracias, Sean – contestó frío -. Ya puedes irte.

-Charles – murmuró el joven y pasó saliva.

-Ya puedes irte, Sean – ordenó más cortante -. Me pediste perdón y estamos en paz. ¿Acaso no viniste para eso?

-El rencor va a consumirte – aseveró Banshee con una mezcla de compasión y asombro -. Charles, amigo mío, es horrible lo que te pasó pero el odio . . .

-¿Y qué sabes tú lo que me pasó, jovencito? – replicó Charles con una cólera desconocida en él -. ¿Cuánta experiencia tienes? ¿Tuviste hijos? ¿Cuántos perdiste? ¿Cuántos te arrancaron de las entrañas contra tu voluntad? ¡Responde!

Sean quedó de una pieza. Ese monstruo cargado de resentimiento y dolor no podía ser Charles Xavier. Pasó saliva y quedó estático, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

Charles volteó hacia el ventanal con ganas de llorar, rugir y destrozar la recámara, la mansión, el mundo entero.

El joven se puso de pie sin decir nada. Cabizbajo, sin atreverse a despedirse siquiera, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Charles se arrojó en el colchón llorando a gritos y rasgando las sábanas.

 

……………………

 

Esa misma tarde Banshee dejó Westchester. Les aconsejó a Hank y a Raven, los únicos mutantes que aún permanecían allí, que buscaran ayuda para Xavier. Antes de que se marchara, los tres se reunieron en silencio, miraron las paredes de la casa recordando los momentos maravillosos que habían vivido allí, y se fundieron en un abrazo desconsolado.

……………………..

Casi dos meses después de la tragedia, una noche templada de finales de abril, Magneto regresó volando a Westchester. Aterrizó cerca de la fuente en el jardín y a pesar de su espíritu resuelto, permaneció un rato observando la casa, dudando si entrar o no. Había luna nueva por lo que no vio la figura animal que se le acercaba hasta que la tuvo encima. Lo tomó de la solapa y lo alzó bien alto.

-¡Hank! – gritó como se ordena a las bestias para que obedezcan.

Hank lo soltó y Erik cayó pesadamente en el césped.

-Te aconsejé que no volvieras a pisar esta casa – rugió el joven.

-Vine a buscar mi casco – mintió. No se trataba de una mentira exactamente porque por una parte era cierto.

-No vas a necesitarlo. Charles jamás volverá a buscarte – contestó Beast con desprecio -. ¡Vete, Magneto!

-Hay otros telépatas aparte de Charles – contestó sin miedo. Se incorporó y se sacudió las manos -. ¿Vas a dejarme pasar o vas a traérmelo personalmente?

-¡No te burles! – gruñó y alzó la garra para atacarlo.

Rápido, Erik arrancó la barra de metal de una reja y le apuntó con el pico filoso a la cara.

-Seamos razonables – ordenó Magneto con tranquilidad -. Los dos buscamos lo mismo: el bienestar de Charles. Yo tengo mis métodos y tú tienes los tuyos. Sabes que vine a verlo pero sé que él no me lo permitirá. Por eso te pido ayuda – Beast rugió incómodo -. Solo te pido que me digas desde qué ventana podría leerme. Quiero que me lea la mente, es todo. No va a perdonarme pero debe leer lo que siento. 

-¿No te parece suficiente el daño que le hiciste?

Erik lo observó con sarcasmo y tristeza. Quedaba claro que todos apoyaban al pobre Charles y él era el villano inescrupuloso y sin sentimientos.

-Esto es patético – suspiró con cansancio -. La niña era mi hija también y la amaba. ¿Crees que no lloro su pérdida? A Charles se la quitaron pero yo tuve que tomar una decisión que me perseguirá para siempre – lentamente, Hank se apaciguó -. Dime desde dónde puedo comunicarme con él.

-Charles está en la biblioteca – contestó Beast y se alejó brincando en las cuatro patas.

Erik observó la casa y se dirigió hacia la planta baja del ala oeste. Se detuvo frente a un amplio ventanal. No podía ver a través porque las cortinas estaban corridas pero percibió el metal de la silla de ruedas.

Charles sintió su presencia y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo.

“Erik, vete.”

“Charles” cerró los ojos y suspiró para liberar las emociones. “Te suplico que solo me sientas, solo eso. Siente lo que estoy pensando, por favor. Cuando me dijiste en el estudio que la estabas esperando poco antes de terminar la partida, recuerda lo felices que estábamos los dos. Recuerda el momento que pasamos en la tina. A la mañana siguiente nos probamos esos trajes ridículos y yo corrí en secreto para ayudarte a calzarte el tuyo. Tú me dijiste . . .”

“Te lo conté ayer y ya me ves gordo” recordó Charles y quiso reír pero en cambio lloró.

“Exacto” sonrió Erik. “Luego me prometiste que te cuidarías en la misión. Yo todo el tiempo estaba concentrado en encontrar a Shaw pero te vigilaba. ¿Recuerdas, mi amor, cuando el avión sufrió esa turbulencia fuerte y yo protegí tu cuerpo contra el techo? Apenas aterrizamos me susurraste que estabas bien y te sonreí.”

“Erik, basta” ordenó.

“Te cuidaste, Charles. Permaneciste todo el tiempo dentro de la nave. Solo saliste cuando acabé con Shaw y sabías que no había más peligro.”

“Igual me lastimaste” respondió Charles con rencor. “Torturaste y asesinaste a Shaw cuando yo estaba dentro de su mente. Después me heriste y me dejaste abandonado. A veces deseo que me hubieras abandonado allí, Erik. Piénsalo, si no hubieras regresado con esos doctores y tus secuaces, tus conspiradores, hoy yo estaría a semanas de dar a luz. Mi hija nacería sana y viviría, y yo sería la persona más feliz. Hoy gracias a ti soy un desgraciado. Me arruinaste la vida. No me la salvaste sino que me la arruinaste.”

Erik lloró.

“Adiós, Charles.”

Charles cortó la comunicación con brusquedad y sin despedirse. 

Erik permaneció un rato secándose las lágrimas con la mirada clavada en el ventanal. Charles estaba tan cerca pero su corazón le era inaccesible. Sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta al ordenar la cesárea pero el precio le costaba demasiado pagar.

Lo interrumpieron unos pasos a sus espaldas. Giró y se encontró con Raven, que le traía el casco.

Erik lo tomó y se lo agradeció asintiendo.

-Adiós, Erik.

-Adiós, Mystique.

Raven vio su figura elevarse por los aires y alejarse volando.

“Si lo deseas, síguelo” escuchó la voz de Charles. “Hank y yo estaremos bien, y tú mereces ser feliz, Raven. Mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, haz lo que te dicte el corazón.”

Raven permaneció mirando el cielo, pensando en la elección correcta.

………………………


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Reflexiones

Imperdonable

En este capítulo mezclo escenas propias con las de “Days of Future Past” para que encaje en la trama.

Capítulo Cuatro: Reflexión

Charles no volvió a saber de Erik hasta noviembre cuando Hank miraba las noticias sobre el asesinato reciente de John F. Kennedy. Estaba ultimando detalles para abrir la escuela en Westchester y esperaba que esto le diera un motivo para no seguir lamentándose su desdicha. Pasaba por el corredor rumbo a la biblioteca en la silla de ruedas y oyó el nombre de Erik Lehnsherr en la televisión. Entró en la sala interesado y vio cómo su antiguo amante era llevado con esposas de plástico por la policía. El locutor anunciaba que habían capturado al verdadero autor material del crimen y, de esta manera, quedaba explicado el curso de “la bala mágica”. 

-No puede ser – murmuró Hank sin dar crédito -. Erik asesinó a JFK.

-¿Y qué esperabas? – bufó Charles con desprecio. Sorprendido, Hank volteó hacia él -. ¿Qué puedes esperar del hombre que asesinó a su propia hija?

Hank se acomodó las gafas. No sabía qué responderle. Charles se marchó con aire despreocupado. Sin embargo, la noticia sí lo había afectado profundamente. Entró en la biblioteca, se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró silencioso. 

Meses después tuvo que cerrar la academia por la Guerra de Vietnam y ni el descubrimiento posterior del suero ni la movilidad de las piernas pudieron sacarlo de su angustia. Con el correr de los años dejó de derramar lágrimas y se fabricó una coraza para disimular apatía. Se volvió adicto al suero y bebía demasiado alcohol. Se excusaba diciendo que la bebida y las inyecciones lo ayudaban a callar las voces en su cabeza pero Hank, el único que aún seguía a su lado, conocía el verdadero motivo: Charles no soportaba sentir su propia mente repleta de sentimientos y recuerdos de Erik y de su hija. Perdió las ganas de vivir y dejó de proteger a los mutantes. Cuando salía para algún evento, o iba a algún parque o al supermercado y se topaba con alguna niña o un bebé, o veía alguna pareja de enamorados, lloraba desconsoladamente. Por eso, a finales de los sesenta, se confinó en Westchester y no salió más. Solo Hank se encargaba de los trámites y de las compras. 

Para cuando Wolverine llegó del futuro ya no quedaba ni un ápice del Charles Xavier optimista y generoso. Lo que encontró fue a un hombre destruido, alimentándose de forma enfermiza con su propia tragedia.

Erik no la pasó mejor. Decidió sosegar la culpa dedicándose de forma exclusiva a la causa mutante. Recorrió el país y se relacionó con mucha gente. Su pasión y entrega causaban admiración. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que cada noche, después de avivar con discursos los corazones de los demás, se encerraba en su cuarto sin poder dormir. Solo pensaba horas y horas en la familia que había perdido. El remordimiento lo carcomía y extrañaba a Charles. Sin embargo, por las mañanas, retomaba el día con la misma idea: que había hecho lo correcto porque le había salvado la vida, hasta que recordaba la carita de su hija y volvía a sufrir de pena y culpa.

Muchos mutantes fueron secuestrados y masacrados sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Gracias a Mystique supo que atentarían contra el Presidente por ser uno de ellos y viajó a Dallas. No recuperó más la libertad. Lo confinaron en un calabozo en el Pentágono en completo aislamiento. Solo el recuerdo de las dos personas que más amaba lo salvó del suicidio.

 

……………………

 

Charles accedió a ayudar a Logan solo por Raven. Al explicarle que necesitarían a Magneto, su primera reacción fue la carcajada sarcástica para luego pasar al enojo y no fue hasta después de una larga reflexión que decidió aceptar. Apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se enfrentó cara a cara con él, todo el rencor y sufrimiento soportados por una década se liberaron en una bofetada.

Erik se sintió sorprendido por su presencia y el golpe inesperado. Le confesó que Charles era la última persona que esperaba ver, y Charles le contestó agriamente que no estaría allí de no ser necesario, cortándole cualquier ilusión de que lo había rescatado por amor.

Más tarde, en el avión ya volando, la tensión era incómodamente palpable. Erik trató de quebrarla preguntándole por sus poderes y la dureza del diálogo fue creciendo hasta que Charles no pudo soportar más la cólera y le reclamó haberle quitado lo que más amaba. No la mencionaron pero los dos sabían que se trataba de su hija.

Erik le respondió fríamente:

-Quizás deberías haber luchado más.

Fuera de sí, Charles se puso de pie y lo empujó. 

-¡Me abandonaste! ¡Me la quitaste y me abandonaste!

Erik sintió un dolor y una ira descomunales. Utilizando las técnicas de meditación aprendidas en la cárcel, no le devolvió el golpe ni le gritó, pero le reprochó los mutantes amigos que habían perdido y la cobardía de Charles y de Hank al mantenerse escondidos en lugar de protegerlos. Las agujas se dispararon, el avión entero se tambaleó y no fue hasta que Magneto terminó su descarga, que Beast pudo controlar la nave.

Charles se encerró en la cabina hecho una furia y no regresó hasta horas después. Se sentó en su sitio con una botella de whisky, solo y en silencio. 

Erik se acercó con el tablero de ajedrez para hacer las paces. Le explicó que él había intentado salvar al presidente, platicaron de Raven y el futuro que necesitaban cambiar juntos. Finalmente, le pidió un perdón sincero por la tragedia de su hija. 

Los ojos de Charles se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía tolerarlo. Vació el vaso de un sorbo y aceptó la partida para cambiar de tema.

………………….

Jugaron un largo tiempo callados hasta que Charles rompió el hielo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Erik? – recriminó -. ¿Por qué tuviste que sacrificarla? No me respondas que fue para salvarme a mí.

Erik lo observó con dolor.

-Recuerda que yo también la amaba, Charles. Todos estos años en prisión solo fui feliz cuando recordaba el tiempo que pasamos tú y yo juntos, y cuando la recordaba a ella. La imaginaba – sonrió con tristeza -. . . imaginaba cómo habría sido si todo . . . si todo hubiera salido bien. La imaginaba con dos coletas largas correteando por los jardines de Westchester. Yo la hubiera columpiado fuerte y alto como le habría gustado a ella y como me gustaba a mí. Hoy tendría casi diez años – rió con tristeza -. Sería toda una damita.

Charles se echó hacia atrás cubierto de amargura. Parpadeó mientras los ojos se le humedecían. 

-Todos estos años, cada veinte de marzo, me bebo todo el alcohol de la licorera. Paso borracho todo el maldito día para olvidar. ¡Por Dios, Erik! – se restregó los ojos -. ¡Fue el día que dejaste que me la arrancaran!

Abatido, Erik no dijo nada. Bajó la vista hacia el tablero y movió un alfil con la mano.

Charles juntó fuerzas para continuar.

-Las semanas siguientes nunca son mejores y el peor mes es mayo porque allí hubiera entrado en el octavo y ella, sí me la dejaban adentro, hubiera tenido la chance de sobrevivir.

Erik lo miró profundamente.

-¿Crees que hubieras tenido tú la chance? ¿La chance de sobrevivir dos meses más en tu estado? ¿No lo recuerdas? Te estabas muriendo.

Charles bebió lo que quedaba de su whisky.

-No puedo responderte porque no tuve la oportunidad, ¿o sí?

-No sé más cómo pedirte que me perdones, Charles. Lo que hice – se miró las manos temblorosas -, lo hice porque tenía miedo a perderte.

-Y terminaste perdiéndome – contestó Charles, áspero, y se llamó al mutismo.

Erik observó el tablero. Se sentía derrotado e impotente.

-Con el alfil que moví puedes declararme jaque mate – quiso cambiar el tema.

Charles permaneció mudo, mirando la ventanilla.

Erik se sirvió otro trago y se levantó con el vaso lleno.

-Aun te amo, Charles. Siempre lo haré – no recibió respuesta -. Adiós, mi amigo – se marchó a otro asiento cercano a la cabina para permanecer alejado de él.

-Erik – lo llamó Hank desde adentro -. Más temprano nombraste a Banshee entre los fallecidos. Él. . . ¿estás seguro de que se murió?

-Está desaparecido – contestó Magneto. Bebió un sorbo y se acomodó boca arriba para dormir -. Pero dada la persecución que vive nuestra gente, no tengo esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida.

Hank pasó saliva y trató de enfocarse en el vuelo. Sean había sido su amigo y siempre guardó la esperanza de que alguna vez tocara el timbre en Westchester.

Erik confesó.

-Me encontré con él camino a Dallas y me dijo lo preocupado que estaba por Charles, que lo había perdonado pero que se transformó cuando me mencionó a mí. No se marchó de allí feliz.

-Así es – contestó el joven -. No sé cómo haya tomado Charles la noticia ahora.

-Todos cometemos errores – respondió Magneto escuetamente.

Desde su asiento, Logan tosió sin abrir los ojos. Había escuchado todo mezclado con su sueño. Aunque no entendía a ciencia cierta el altercado, comprendía que Xavier y Magneto adoraban complicarse la vida.

-¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlos? – bufó y siguió durmiendo.

 

…………….

Raven no podía creer cuando Charles le dijo que había llegado a París para buscarla junto con Erik. Se ilusionó creyendo que finalmente su hermano adoptivo había encontrado la paz pero todo se desvaneció cuando Magneto intentó matarla. Tuvo que huir y Charles junto a Hank y Logan regresaron a Westchester.

Charles volvió a perder la fe. Dejó de inyectarse y se sacrificó para oír las voces pero el dolor de una década de angustia pudo más. Se sentía inútil y desesperado. No podía controlar los poderes porque, él lo sabía bien, cada vez que se conectaba a Cerebro, Erik y su hija se le colaban como un recuerdo dulce y una pesadilla a la vez. Odiaba a Erik por haberle quitado a la niña y se odiaba a sí mismo porque lo que la voz de su mente le decía era que aun amaba a Magneto.

Charles no podía soportarlo. Tenía que odiarlo y desearle la mayor de las torturas. Pero tras haberlo liberado y verlo cara a cara, no podía seguir engañando a su corazón. Tal descubrimiento fue tan poderoso que hizo que Cerebro estallara. 

Logan intervino y lo convenció de que viajara al futuro a través de su mente. Charles se encontró con su otro yo. Se estudiaron uno al otro como si se estuvieran observando a través de un espejo temporal. Tras un diálogo intenso, el Charles del pasado encontró la respuesta: necesitaba volver a tener esperanza. También una frase que lo transformó:

“Solo porque alguien tropiece y pierda el rumbo, no significa que esté perdido para siempre.”

Se dio cuenta de que esto podía aplicarse a su relación con Erik. Quizás no todo estaba perdido. Al regresar al presente, cerró los ojos y dejó que el afecto que había ocultado hacia Erik renaciera. Despacio, sintió que su corazón se encendía con un sentimiento que había inhibido por diez años: el amor. Sonrió de manera genuina por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se conectó de cuenta nueva y consiguió platicar con Raven sin poder convencerla. Volvió a la realidad agotado. Hank lo acompañó a su recámara y lo ayudó a acostarse.

-Estoy contento – confesó Hank, sonriente -. Se nota que recuperaste tus poderes.

-Recuperé más que eso – replicó Charles, feliz -. Hoy recuperé la esperanza.

-Es el primer paso para cambiar. Charles – lo miró serio -. Sabes que yo jamás me iré de aquí. No importa lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo para siempre.

-Gracias, Hank – suspiró, conmovido -. Ahora ve a descansar.

El joven se marchó y cerró la puerta.

Charles permaneció boca arriba reflexionando. Su corazón ardía por la emoción. Sin embargo, poco a poco, su optimismo fue desapareciendo y los temores quisieron colarse en su mente. Sin quererlo, pensó si al perdonar a Erik no estaría traicionando a su hija. Por una década había tratado de honrar su memoria y castigar a quien le había negado la vida. Ahora estaba sintiendo amor por su asesino. En el fondo Charles no quería sentir esperanza porque era la esperanza de existir lo que le habían quitado a su hija.

Suspiró y se restregó los ojos, mientras su mirada se perdía en la losa del techo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Perdonar a Erik u honrar a su pequeña? Era una decisión difícil porque los dos habían sido las personas más importantes para él. Tal vez era tiempo de que se decidiera a amar a ambos. Quizás era tiempo de que comenzara a amarse a sí mismo y dejar de sentir rencor y provocar lástima.

Al final, se durmió vencido por el cansancio y tuvo el sueño más maravilloso y redentor de su vida: su hija lo visitó en sueños.

 

…………………


	5. Capítulo Cinco: En Sueños

Imperdonable

Capítulo Cinco: En Sueños

Charles se encontró de pie dentro de un túnel lleno de luz. Al final había un jardín verde y florido iluminado por el sol. Oyó una risa infantil. Cayó en la cuenta de que estaba parado y podía mover las piernas. Salió. Afuera descubrió que el lugar era muy parecido a los jardines de Westchester con sus estatuas, plantas, árboles, piedras, fuentes y columpios. A lo lejos distinguió a una niña corriendo y riendo alegremente. Tenía el cabello largo oscuro recogido en dos coletas. La pequeña corrió hacia él distraída y lo esquivó para subirse a una fuente y caminar por el borde. Después saltó y corrió a oler las flores de los arbustos. Finalmente se subió a un columpio. Todo el tiempo reía y su risa sonaba a campanitas al viento.

Interesado, Charles se le acercó. La niña volteó hacia él.

-¡Papá! – exclamó con entusiasmo y brincó del columpio para salir a su encuentro.

Charles quedó de una pieza. ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Acaso era su hija? Conmovido se arrodilló en el pasto para recibirla. La estrechó con fuerza y la cubrió de besos. Luego se separó apenas para observarla. Era hermosa, alta como Erik con sus facciones y sus ojos. De Charles tenía el cabello y también la sonrisa franca y cálida. Su aspecto era el de una niña de diez años. La misma edad que hubiera tenido si estuviera viva.

-¡Mi hija! – exclamó y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza -. ¡Eres mi hija! ¡Sarah! No puedo creer que realmente seas tú. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí si tu realmente estás . . .

Charles no se atrevió a terminar la frase. La niña cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla contra el brazo de su progenitor, que seguía estrechándola.

-Sarah es el nombre que me pusiste, ¿verdad, papá?

-Tenía que hacerlo – contestó Charles emocionado -. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que no llevaras uno?

-¿Es el nombre que escogieron los dos? – preguntó la pequeña, inocentemente.

Confundido, Charles la apartó apenas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú y mi otro papá. ¿Los dos eligieron juntos ese nombre para mí?

Charles la miró perplejo.

-No, aun estábamos decidiendo entre nombres de niños y niñas. Sarah estaba en la lista y lo había escogido yo.

-¿A él le gustaba?

-Sí, por eso estaba en la lista. Pero no puedo creer que estás aquí conmigo, hermosa y grande – le acarició la mejilla -. ¿Cómo llegaste, Sarah? ¿Por qué tengo la dicha de estar contigo?

-Estamos en tu sueño – sonrió -. En los sueños todo puede pasar. Es un lugar mágico.

Charles había leído a los doce años “La Interpretación de los Sueños” de Freud pero no se atrevió a contradecirla, quería creer en la magia, quería creer que existía un universo que la ciencia no podría nunca terminar de explicar, quería tener esperanza.

-¡Quiero columpiarme! – exclamó Sarah -. Ayúdame.

Charles la tomó de la mano, que era cálida y suave, y fueron caminando hacia el columpio. Con cariño, la cargó para acomodarla en la silla y comenzó a mecerla despacio.

-¡Más fuerte! – reclamó.

Riendo, Charles la empujó con más fuerza. Recordaba la confesión de Erik en el avión y se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría si descubriera que su hija era tal cual la había imaginado. Jugaron así por un largo rato hasta que Sarah comenzó a moverse aburrida.

-¿Estás cansada?

-Quiero bajar.

Charles detuvo el columpio con cuidado y la ayudó a descender.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, hija?

Sarah señaló unos árboles altos de tupido follaje. Charles la alzó para llevarla cargada en brazos y la niña circundó su cuello. Estaban disfrutando los dos.

-¿Dónde está mi otro papá?

-No lo sé – explicó un tanto incómodo.

-¿Por qué no está aquí con nosotros?

-Porque es un sueño, ¿recuerdas? – respondió Charles, tratando de usar la lógica.

-Si ustedes volvieran a ser amigos, él podría entrar en este sueño.

Charles se detuvo para observarla. Con un nudo en la garganta, tuvo que preguntarle.

-¿Lo amas, Sarah?

-Tanto como a ti.

-¿Después de lo que te hizo? – susurró Charles y calló, avergonzado de haberlo expresado en voz alta.

La niña se puso seria.

-Lo culpas de lo que me ocurrió y él solo quería salvarte.

-Te sacrificó a ti – aseveró Charles con rencor -. Yo le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

-Él creyó que yo ya no tenía chances y no sé si las tenía si te pasaba algo a ti.

-¿No lo culpas por eso? ¿No le guardas resentimiento?

-Solo porque uno se equivoque una vez, no significa que esté perdido para siempre – contestó Sarah con sabiduría -. Deberías perdonarlo.

Charles estaba tan conmocionado que tenía dejarla caer, y la bajó cuidadosamente. 

-¿Quieres que regrese con él?

-No, solo quiero que lo perdones para que puedas sanar aquí – Sarah apoyó la mano sobre el corazón de su padre -. Una vez que sanes aquí podrás sanar aquí – ella se tocó su propia frente -. Solo podrás cambiar y convertirte en quien estás destinado a ser cuando puedas sanarte.

-¿Y quién estoy destinado a ser? – cuestionó Charles emocionado.

-Una fuente de esperanza para los demás – replicó la niña enigmática y sabia a la vez -. Gente perdida y triste acudirá a buscarte. Tú los ayudarás a volver a creer, papá. Pero para hacerlo primero debes sanarte tú.

Charles apoyó una mano sobre el pecho y otra sobre su sien. La respuesta era nítida y reveladora.

Sarah hizo un puchero.

-Ahora debes volver, papá. Quiero que nos quedemos juntos – gimió y empezó a llorar -. Pero debes volver.

Charles sintió que se le caía el mundo al ver sus lágrimas y sentir la idea de separarse otra vez, pero su instinto paternal pudo más y la fundió en un abrazo reconfortante.

-No llores, mi niña – la consoló con besos y caricias -. Pronto volveremos a encontrarnos en los sueños, estos lugares mágicos donde todo se puede alcanzar – suspiró, le dolía la idea de dejarla -. Pero no quiero dejarte ir. No ahora que te recuperé. No voy a dejar que te vayas, Sarah.

Permanecieron abrazados por largos minutos, apretándose uno contra el otro. Lentamente la piel de Sarah se volvió traslúcida, como si se estuviera evaporando. Su padre la sintió más liviana, y abrió los ojos. El paisaje también estaba perdiendo color. El sueño se estaba diluyendo. Quedaba claro que había llegado el momento de despedirse.

Con suavidad, deshizo el abrazo y tomó el rostro de su hija con ambas manos. 

-Debemos decirnos adiós – suspiró con tristeza -. Pero no es un adiós definitivo. Podremos volver a vernos.

-Pero yo no quiero que te separes, papá – suplicó la niña llorando.

-Y yo no quiero separarme de ti – confesó Charles, tratando de sonar sereno -. Pero ya viste que podemos encontrarnos en este mundo mágico, que son los sueños.

-¿Podré verte otra vez aquí? – hipó.

-Claro que sí – sonrió su padre -. Cuando me duerma puedes visitar mis sueños. ¿Sabes algo, Sarah? Durante años me ponía un medicamento para no oír las voces y poder dormir. No podía dormir de la angustia y del cansancio, me daba miedo soñar. Pero ahora, si sé que podré verte, esperaré al sueño como un regalo. 

La niña asintió y con un suspiró se secó las lágrimas.

Charles le besó la cabeza.

-Entonces, nos volveremos a ver cuando me duerma nuevamente, ¿de acuerdo, Sarah?

-De acuerdo.

-Adiós, mi niña. Espérame aquí, que vendré.

Charles la abrazó de cuenta nueva y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos, se encontraba en su habitación en Westchester.

……………..


	6. Capítulo Seis: Ayuda

Imperdonable

Capítulo Seis: Ayuda

Después de descubrir que Mystique había destruido Cerebro para no ser rastreada(*), Hank les enseñó a Charles y a Logan unos videos de noticias donde explicaban que gracias a Magneto, Task había conseguido muestras de sangre de Raven y así, con ella o sin ella, sería posible fabricar a los Centinelas temibles. El joven expuso vencido una teoría de física cuántica angustiante, según la cual el tiempo es inmutable y sin importar cuánto trates de evitar los hechos, estos terminarán ocurriendo. Una definición exactamente contraria a la idea de esperanza.

Charles se mostró en desacuerdo y rememoró la frase que su yo del futuro y Sarah le habían enseñado.

-Solo porque alguien tropiece y pierda el rumbo, no significa que esté perdido para siempre.

Hank y Logan pensaron en Raven, pero él pensó además en Erik. Tal vez podría perdonarlo y darle una oportunidad más. No quería que volvieran a estar juntos, pero sí deseaba ayudarlo a encontrar el camino. Solo sin resentimientos, Charles podría empezar a sanar en el corazón y en la mente. 

Viajaron a Washington los tres y Charles le dio por primera vez la libertad a Raven de elegir. Ella escogió y salvó el futuro de todos. Antes de retirarse, le quitó el casco a un inconsciente Erik y se lo entregó a su hermano en bandeja.

Con el encuentro con Sarah latiendo en su corazón, Charles le perdonó la vida y lo dejó huir. Magneto se despidió de él y se elevó por los aires sin dejar de quitarle los ojos de encima. Charles lo observó con la mirada relajante que brinda el perdón y se preguntó si sería la última vez que lo vería.

Hank lo ayudó a subir al coche rentado y enfilaron hacia el avión. Al pasar por un parque, Charles se llevó la mano a la cabeza y soltó un gemido ligero. Hank detuvo la marcha preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Charles respiró profundo para acomodar las ideas.

-Erik está cerca – suspiró y cerró los ojos para concentrarse -. No se siente bien. Está herido y asustado.

-¿Asustado? – repitió Hank, incrédulo -. ¿Magneto está asustado?

-Está herido, débil y pueden atraparlo – explicó Charles, abriendo los ojos -. Si esta vez lo capturan, con el daño que causó, sería ejecutado como terrorista. Sí, Hank. Erik está asustado.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Buscarlo? 

Charles asintió.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo y llevarlo con nosotros. 

Hank esperó un momento para procesar la orden. 

-Entonces, vamos a ayudar a Erik – repitió para que no quedaran dudas -. Bien, Charles. ¿Puedes decirme dónde encontrarlo?

Charles se concentró nuevamente y tras unos segundos lo localizó. 

-Retrocede, Hank. Debemos entrar en el parque.

 

………………

 

Erik voló lo suficiente para dejar la Casa Blanca atrás. Le costaba mantener el equilibrio por el dolor en la herida que cada vez se agudizaba más. La bala solo le había rozado la piel pero tenía que desinfectar la lesión urgentemente. Tal vez podría colarse en algún hospital, pero en los hospitales había televisores y él no tenía la habilidad de Mystique para cambiar de aspecto y pasar desapercibido. Ahora mismo todas las pantallas del país estarían reproduciendo su imagen y esta no tardaría en volverse global. Comenzó a sentirse mareado producto de la herida y el cansancio. De repente, oyó ruidos de motores y se dio cuenta que el ejército podía haber enviado aviones para derribarlo.

Bajó la vista y se encontró con un parque de varias manzanas, visible desde las alturas. Despacio comenzó el descenso. 

Después de lo ocurrido, la gente se había encerrado en sus casas y el parque estaba vacío como en una tarde invernal. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, Erik se dejó caer de rodillas con un gemido suave. La lesión se estaba enfriando y se volvía más dolorosa. Además estaba comenzando a sangrar abundantemente. Se llevó la mano al cuello y vio que la sangre estaba llena de polvo. El vuelo la había ensuciado y si no se la limpiaba y desinfectaba pronto, podría agravarse.

Encontró un lago artificial con un puente, donde nadaban algunos patos. El agua estaba contaminada pero por el momento era su única opción. Sin embargo, al intentar acercarse, vio a policías que recorrían la zona. Era lógico que todas las fuerzas de seguridad del país lo estuvieran rastreando incansablemente. Angustiado y débil, se recargó contra un tronco y se dejó caer sentado en el pasto. Se llevó la mano al cuello para mitigar el dolor y detener el sangrado. Sabía que si permanecía allí lo atraparían pronto pero no podía continuar su marcha. Erik estaba en una situación desesperante. 

“Erik, déjanos ayudarte.”

“¿Charles?” abrió los ojos como platos sin dar fe a la voz que resonaba en su mente.

“Acabamos de entrar en el parque. Estamos en la zona norte, a media milla de donde estás tú. Busca el sendero para vehículos, Erik. Estamos en un Ford amarillo.”

“No puedo moverme,” su voz mental sonó a un gemido. “Hay policías por todas partes.”

“Los congelaré para que sigas.”

Erik apenas asomó la cabeza detrás del tronco y vio que los hombres estaban detenidos. Juntó fuerzas para levantarse pero estaba muy cansado y se dejó caer.

-¡No! – protestó, furioso consigo mismo. “Charles, ayúdame.”

La sangre ya estaba manchándole el pecho. Perdía demasiado. Se llevó la túnica a la herida para frenar el sangrado y respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Sabía que Charles no podría congelar a los policías por más tiempo. Su única oportunidad era que lo buscaran.

-Erik – reconoció la voz de Hank.

-Al fin – suspiró Magneto, abriendo los ojos, y sintió que el aire le volvía a los pulmones.

El joven lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo recargó contra su hombro.

-¿Puedes caminar? El coche está cerca.

Erik asintió y juntos fueron despacio, dando pasos cortos y lentos. Magneto recordó la pelea cruel que le había dado a Hank y se arrepintió. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que se arrepentía de haber luchado contra alguien por su causa. 

Charles los esperaba sentado en el asiento del acompañante y había abierto la puerta trasera para que Magneto pudiera acomodarse rápido. Hank lo ayudó a entrar y cerró. 

Charles observó a Erik detenidamente por el espejo retrovisor.

-Estás sangrando mucho. Vi que el tiro fue superficial pero hay que detener el sangrado. Toma – le extendió un pañuelo de cuello que Logan había dejado allí -. En el avión hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Tú también estás lastimado, Charles – observó Erik, mientras se presionaba la herida con el pañuelo.

-Se me cayó parte de un estadio encima – contestó escueto.

-Perdón, Charles – le dijo sinceramente.

-Vamos, Hank – Charles lo ignoró -. Si partimos rápido, estaremos en Wetschester por la tarde.

Dentro del avión, Hank atendió a Erik y le entregó una camisa limpia, mientras que Charles se limpiaba y vendaba su propia herida. Erik respondió a los cuidados con un suave gracias. Xavier le sirvió un vaso de soda e, imaginando que llevaba tiempo sin comer, le entregó un plato de comida liviana. Luego, se acomodó en su asiento y se abrochó el cinturón. Hank terminó con Erik y fue a guardar la silla de ruedas antes de despegar.

Fue un vuelo tranquilo. Un agotadísimo Erik durmió buena parte del viaje y Charles permaneció pensativo mirando por la ventanilla. Aterrizaron en un aeródromo privado, cuyo dueño era un antiguo amigo de la familia Xavier, y dejaron allí el avión para que lo revisaran y le cargaran combustible. Rentaron un nuevo coche y, cuando el sol se escondía detrás de los árboles, llegaron a Westchester.

Erik estaba somnoliento pero mantenía la mirada atenta. Hacía diez años que había dejado la mansión, el sitio donde había sido más feliz. Cuando el coche pasó la entrada, vio la placa de hierro con la inscripción “Escuela de Sarah Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos”. Quiso acotar emocionado el nombre de la niña pero dadas las condiciones prefirió permanecer silencioso. Obviamente Charles leyó su pensamiento por la emotividad que transmitía pero no se sentía en condiciones de iniciar ninguna plática.

Hank ayudó primero a Erik a bajar y lo llevó hasta el salón. Después volvió para quitar la silla del baúl y ayudar a Charles. Cuando entraron, Erik ya se había sentado en un sillón y observaba el recinto con ojos de nostalgia. Ni Charles ni Hank emitieron juicio alguno.

-La cena estará servida a la seis y media– informó Xavier en su papel de anfitrión -. Sin embargo, te sugiero que te acuestes, descanses y comas allí. Estás débil.

-¿Dónde dormiré? – quiso saber Erik.

Hank observó a Charles, y al ver que no respondía, tomó él la palabra.

-En tu antigua habitación, Erik. Se mantiene tal cual la dejaste.

Erik se volvió hacia su antiguo amante, sorprendido.

-La casa es enorme – contestó Charles escueto -. Hay sectores que llevan siglos sin visitarse.

-Al menos espero que esté limpia – quiso bromear Erik.

-Lo está – respondió Hank discreto.

-En ese caso, acepto una siesta reparadora – adujo Magneto y se levantó con cuidado.

Hank se ofreció a acompañarlo para subir las escaleras pero él se negó. Despacio, apoyado en la baranda de roble, llegó hasta el primer piso. Allí pisó el mismo sector donde se cruzó con Hank y Mystique la noche que llevaba a su hija para enterrarla. La emoción por el recuerdo lo hizo parpadear. Sabiendo que el joven lo seguía detrás, caminó por el largo corredor hasta el final, donde estaba su antigua recámara. Abrió la puerta y sintió el aire del ambiente, cargado de memorias gratas e intensas. Se recargó en el umbral y sonrió con una tristeza nostálgica.

-Si necesitas algo, llama por teléfono – informó Hank, detrás. Erik entró para cederle el paso -. La línea funciona y se conecta con toda la casa.

-¿Es el teléfono que está en la mesa de luz? – apuntó Erik, recordando que no existía en el tiempo que viviera allí.

-Así es – asintió Hank -. Cuando quedamos solos Charles y yo, pusimos teléfonos en toda la mansión para que él pudiera llamarme desde cualquier lugar, aun en las habitaciones que no frecuentábamos. Que descanses, Erik – hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

-Aguarda.

-¿Sí?

-Charles – Erik lo nombró y juntó aire -, ¿él entró alguna vez en esta habitación durante estos años?

-No – sacudió Hank la cabeza -. Pero yo me encargué de que se mantuviera limpia.

-Gracias – suspiró Erik.

Hank le asintió y cerró la puerta para dejarlo tranquilo.

Erik se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el colchón. Acarició el acolchado, el mismo que había usado una década atrás, y se echó de espaldas para sentir otra vez la textura del lecho donde había dormido mientras convivía con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Cerró los ojos. Por la cabeza paseaban las imágenes de los distintos momentos vividos con Charles en esa casa. Todos felices, alegres, llenos de esperanza y dicha. Menos la tragedia. Erik abrió los ojos para no evocarla pero allí estaba: cruda y realista. Recordó que en esa recámara, la última vez que había estado en ella, envolvió a su hijita fallecida con la manta que le comprara Hank, para llevársela. No pudo evitar el recuerdo doloroso y lloró.

 

……………….

Hank entró en la biblioteca donde Charles estaba consultando algunos libros. El joven no necesitaba de la telepatía para entender que leía para distraerse de la presencia de Erik en la casa. 

-Charles – lo llamó para captar su atención -. Lo que hiciste hoy habla de la grandeza en ti. Demostraste liderazgo al preparar el plan, dejaste en evidencia tus poderes al ejecutarlo, y ayudaste a Raven y salvaste el mundo.

-Un día completo, ¿no crees?

-Pero lo más importante es lo que hiciste con Erik. Lo ayudaste y le salvaste la vida.

-Le salvamos la vida – corrigió Charles.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Todos estos años podías haberlo ayudado pero no lo intentaste. Sin embargo, ahora decidiste salvarlo. ¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora tengo esperanza y aprendí que las personas merecen una nueva oportunidad.

Hank se acomodó las gafas.

-¿Eso significa que piensas que tal vez tú y él. . .?

-No – rió Charles -. No pienso volver con él pero todos, incluido Erik, merecen demostrar lo que realmente son, aun cuando hayan perdido el rumbo. Tropezar una vez, dos veces, o tres, no debería condenarnos, Hank. Erik no merece ser condenado por nosotros.

-De acuerdo – asintió Hank -. Iré a preparar la cena. 

-Yo permaneceré aquí.

Hank se despidió y cerró la puerta. No se atrevió a comentarle que era la primera vez que Charles sonaba tranquilo al nombrar a Erik.

 

…………..

Nota: (*)Esto ocurre en la versión extendida de “X-Men Days of Future Past.” Raven se cuela por la noche en la mansión y solo Hank la encuentra (Logan y Charles dormían), platican, tienen un momento pasional y luego se separan. Al despertar, Hank se da cuenta de que ella ya no está más en la casa y que destruyó Cerebro antes de irse para no ser rastreada por Charles.


	7. Capítulo Siete: Westchester

Imperdonable

 

Capítulo Siete: Westchester

Erik se desahogó con el llanto y pudo dormir tranquilo por primera vez después de casi una década. Su antigua cama resultaba un oasis comparándola con el catre de la prisión y las pocilgas donde se había visto obligado a refugiarse. Despertó al amanecer con la relajación y el sabor fresco que deja un sueño reparador. Supuso que Hank y Charles seguirían durmiendo. Salió con cuidado de la cama y entró en el vestidor. Increíble. Se conservaba intacto, con las mismas prendas que usara la década anterior. Sonriendo, tomó una de sus camisas favoritas con cuello tortuga, unos pantalones oscuros, y fue a bañarse. 

Quedaba claro que aunque Charles jurara odiarlo por la tragedia, por alguna razón especial no se había atrevido a deshacerse de sus pertenecías ni a cambiar su recámara. De igual manera, Erik no quería hacerse ilusiones. Se aseó, se vistió y salió al pasillo para bajar por la escalera principal. Como su dormitorio quedaba al final del corredor, indefectiblemente tuvo que pasar por el de Charles. Observó el picaporte con interés, pero siguió de largo antes de que lo invadieran las ganas de abrirlo.

Ya abajo, se dirigió a la cocina y encontró el pequeño televisor encendido. Estaba transmitiendo las noticias. Obviamente el tema de la jornada era el ataque de Magneto, su discurso de supremacía mutante y la salvación de Mystique al presidente con el posterior cierre del proyecto de los centinelas. 

El Ministro de Seguridad aseguraba ante los micrófonos que tenían puestos todos los recursos para capturar a Magneto. Erik sonrió despectivo. Quería verlo intentarlo y que Charles se le colara en la mente y él le arrojara encima todo el metal del planeta. Sí, con Charles a su lado, los dos juntos, eran invencibles.

-No creí que te despertarías tan temprano – observó Hank a sus espaldas -. Me alegra verte mejor.

Erik se volvió hacia él.

-Quería agradecerte los cuidados.

-Está bien – aceptó el joven, un tanto incómodo, y se acercó rápido a preparar el café y poner pan en la tostadora -. ¿Desayunaste?

-No todavía. ¿A qué hora se levanta Charles?

-No sé. Antes lo hacía cerca de las once pero ahora cambió así que supongo que no debe tardar. ¿Algo nuevo en las noticias?

Erik tomó asiento junto a la mesa donde había tazas y platos limpios que Hank había dejado preparados la noche anterior.

-El Gobierno asegura que va a capturarme, me convertí en el peor criminal de la Tierra, y Mystique, en la salvadora. Disculpa – sonrió, recordando el romance de los jóvenes -. No tengo nada contra ella. Al contrario, la admiro.

Hank prefirió no opinar. Culpaba a Magneto del alejamiento de Raven y de su conducta rebelde y radical.

Erik observó los detalles de la cocina, no había cambios importantes, a excepción de los electrodomésticos modernos.

-¿Cómo pasó Charles estos años? – interrogó, tratando de sonar casual.

Hank sacó los panes de la tostadora.

-Como un infierno – resumió con pena -. Sufrió demasiado. A pesar de tener más empatía que nadie por su don, anuló sus poderes y creó una coraza para no sentir tanto dolor y se alejó del mundo. Vivió todos estos años autodesterrado, se volvió adicto . . .

-¿Adicto? – se sorprendió Erik.

-Adicto al suero que le fabriqué, y al alcohol como mecanismos para evadirse. Pero esto es lo que yo vi, para saber realmente cómo la pasó y qué sintió, pienso que deberías preguntárselo a él.

-No creo que reciba una respuesta sincera y amable – objetó Erik con sarcasmo.

-No por ahora – contestó Hank y se acercó a la mesa con el café caliente y las tostadas -. Mira, Erik. Lo que voy a decirte es solo por el bien de Charles. Sabes que tú y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias y si te salvé ayer fue porque . . .

-¿Qué tratas de decir? – cortó Erik, apresurado, para que fuera directo.

-Quiero decir que Charles cambió después de reencontrarse contigo. Ahora tiene esperanza y noto otra vez al viejo amigo que tanto nos ayudó a todos. Pienso que si hay alguien que puede profundizar esa transformación en él eres tú.

Erik quedó de una pieza pero no quería ilusionarse para acabar lastimado. Parecía el resumen perfecto de su vida.

-Pienso que tienes una visión demasiado optimista de la relación entre nosotros.

-Bueno – suspiró Hank con aire decidido -. Soy el que convivió con él todos estos años y mi opinión cuenta.

-No estoy diciendo que no – corrigió Erik -. Pero recuerda que no soy más para Charles quien antes era. Él tiene que encontrar fe y apoyo en sus propios proyectos: la escuela, la integración mutante de la que estoy en desacuerdo, la lucha por nuestros derechos. Yo no figuro en ninguno y tampoco me necesita para llevarlos a cabo.

-En la vida hay más que solo proyectos – reflexionó Hank, recordando su último encuentro con Raven y la pasión que le había despertado -. También hay lugar para el amor.

-Los jóvenes son unos románticos empedernidos – rió Erik, burlón, y se levantó con la taza para terminar de beber en otra parte -. Gracias por el desayuno, Beast.

Hank no se enojó con el tono sarcástico. Sabía que esta reacción demostraba que su observación había tocado alguna fibra del Amo del Magnetismo.

………….

Charles despertó después de las ocho con una desilusión enorme. Había tenido un sueño placentero pero no se había encontrado con Sarah. Era consciente de que el encuentro onírico con su hija bien podía explicarse a través del psicoanálisis como su deseo más profundo y la imagen de la niña con sus coletas, el columpio y el jardín parecido a Westchester podían definirse como su propia interpretación de la manera en que Erik se la había imaginado porque sonaba muy parecida a la escena que había descripto en el avión. Pero Charles se negaba a una conclusión científica y lógica. Necesitaba creer que el sueño había sido real y que Sarah estaba en alguna dimensión, sana y hermosa, esperándolo. 

Como no quería deprimirse, se preparó y bajó por el ascensor. Se cruzó con Hank en la sala de estar, lo saludó y percibió mentalmente la presencia de Erik en los jardines. Enfiló hacia ellos y lo encontró sentado en un banco de granito, observando los árboles en lontananza.

-El paisaje se ve diferente con respecto a la última vez que estuviste aquí, ¿cierto? – comentó Charles para iniciar una plática.

-Bastante descuidados, eso sí – observó Erik y se levantó para ayudarlo a acercarse con la silla de ruedas. 

Charles le hizo un gesto para que permaneciera sentado y se le acercó por sus propios medios.

-Tengo mucho que reparar si quiero reabrir la academia.

-Espero que mi presencia aquí no dificulte las cosas. Ya sabes, soy un fugitivo peligroso.

-Puedes permanecer aquí todo el tiempo que desees – dejó en claro Charles y terminó de ubicar la silla junto al banco -. Diez años atrás, cuando nos conocimos tú y yo, juramos proteger a la gente como nosotros. Yo falté a mi promesa por muchos años, tuviste razón cuando me sacaste en cara en el vuelo el haber abandonado a los mutantes –Erik sonrió -, aunque me habría gustado que no hubieras provocado esa turbulencia de terror. Hoy necesitas ayuda y protección, Erik. No voy a dejarte desamparado.

-Es el viejo Charles el que habla – se alegró Erik -. Altruista, empático y solidario.

-Lo hago porque es lo que nuestra hija hubiera deseado – confesó Charles más para sí mismo, recordando el sueño.

-Sarah es un hermoso nombre.

Charles lo miró sorprendido. Había sentido su emoción cuando leyó la placa pero no imaginó que estuviera de acuerdo con el nombre.

-¿De veras?

Erik asintió y su mirada se volvió triste.

-Debo serte sincero, amigo mío. Vivo y sufro cada día por la decisión que tomé, es una tortura, pero si la ocasión se presentara nuevamente, si tú estuvieras en peligro otra vez y nuestro bebé no pudiera salvarse, no dudaría en actuar igual.

Charles se mordió el labio, golpeado por una confesión tan cruda pero recordó que Sarah, la víctima principal, lo había perdonado mientras que él continuaba guardándole rencor.

-Por eso somos diferentes, Erik. Ya no te odio por lo que ocurrió, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo.

Erik no respondió. Sin embargo, Charles leyó que lo comprendía y también percibió su dolor por la barrera que los separaba.

-Me alegra que seas sincero, Erik – admitió.

-Sabes que aun te amo, Charles.

Charles le sonrió sin responderle. Sintió que Erik se sentía tranquilo porque, al menos, él no le guardaba más rencor.

-Debo regresar a la casa. Adiós, Erik – giró la silla y se alejó por el mismo sendero.

Erik lo observó marcharse, preguntándose cuánto lo había movido su confesión de amor.

 

……………..

 

Erik se recuperó rápido, no en vano era un sobreviviente. Los días pasaron y la convivencia del trío era tranquila. Compartían el desayuno y la cena juntos pero el resto de la jornada cada uno se dedicaba a sus propios proyectos: Hank reparaba Cerebro y ponía en orden el laboratorio para la reapertura de la escuela, Charles se dedicaba a los trámites legales y Erik repartía su tiempo entre la lectura en la biblioteca y paseos por la casa. Salía poco y nada a los jardines para evitar el contacto con el exterior ya que temía ser encontrado. No le daba miedo enfrentar a un ejército de marines pero no le agradaba la idea de causarle más problemas a Charles. Durante sus recorridos, rondaba por cada rincón para evocar los momentos que había vivido allí. Casi no se reconocía por lo nostálgico que se había vuelto. Solo evitaba el estudio y cuando pasaba junto a la puerta, aceleraba el paso.

Charles no pudo encontrarse más con Sarah y aunque la cuestión lo tenía preocupado, se enfocaba en sus proyectos y sentía que iba sanando día a día como su hija se lo había pedido.

En cuanto a lo acontecido en Washington, los anuncios ponían énfasis en la búsqueda del fugitivo Magneto y solicitaban a Mystique que se presentara para ser condecorada por su valor. También surgían protestas de mutantes en todo el país, que exaltados por el discurso de Erik, salían a la calle a reclamar por sus derechos. 

Charles veía las noticias y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más Erik permanecería en la mansión. Temía, sí, Charles Xavier temía que una mañana su antiguo amante despertara decidido a defender su causa y ayudar a los demás mutantes, y se alejara de Westchester para siempre. Se asombró la primera vez que percibió este miedo y con el correr de los días lo terminó aceptando. 

Tres semanas después del regreso de Washington, Erik estaba en la biblioteca cuando Hank le avisó que Charles lo llamaba para discutir juntos los planos de la nueva academia. Cuando le preguntó dónde lo estaba esperando, la respuesta fue: “en el estudio”.

Erik se dijo a sí mismo que sonaba infantil y ridículo seguir evitando ese espacio y se dirigió hacia allá enseguida.

Charles estaba junto al escritorio leyendo el plano desplegado. Oyó golpes en la puerta y se asombró de que Erik pidiera permiso.

-Adelante – autorizó.

Erik abrió pálido como una sábana. Trataba de controlarse pero no podía. El metal entero de la casa comenzó a vibrar y Charles notó que el acero de su silla hacía girar las ruedas sin que él pudiera detenerlas. 

-¡Erik! Tranquilízate, por favor. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Erik caminó como un autómata y se dejó caer en el sillón. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos. Temblaba y respiraba a horcajadas buscando aire.

Maniobrando como mejor podía, Charles se le aproximó y le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros para calmarlo, mientras le aseguraba mentalmente que todo estaba bien, que estaba en el estudio solo con él a su lado y que podía serenarse. Era la primera vez en una década que Erik volvía a sentir su toque y la calidez de la piel y el mensaje lo fueron sosegando.

Charles agudizó su concentración para ingresar en su mente y ver qué le pasaba. Lo que vio lo conmovió: Erik evocaba la escena cuando entró en ese mismo estudio con su hija envuelta en su chaqueta, la acunó contra sí y le cantó la canción de cuna mientras su vida se extinguía. Pudo sentir todo el amor y el dolor de ese instante. Charles abrió los ojos, las lágrimas le fluían como un río.

-Entonces – murmuró -, entonces, Erik, la amabas y sufriste.

Llorando, Erik asintió. No podía responderle, no podía hablar, solo llorar.

-Todos estos años – suspiró Charles-, todo este tiempo pensé que ella no te había importado. Creí que la sacrificaste para que pudiéramos seguir juntos. ¡Dios mío! – lo abrazó -. Fuiste tú quien le dio calor y cariño mientras se despedía. Con razón me dijo que te ama. ¡Dios mío, Erik! Perdóname.

Emocionado hasta la médula, Erik le devolvió el abrazo y ambos enterraron los rostros sobre el hombro del otro.

 

……………….


	8. Capítulo Ocho: La Visita

Imperdonable

Capítulo Ocho: La Visita

Permanecieron abrazados por largos minutos. Despacio comenzaron a deshacerlo hasta quedar enfrentados. Tenían los ojos acuosos y una expresión de paz y alivio. Erik no pudo resistirse e intentó besarlo. Charles permaneció quieto sin oponerse. Rozaron apenas los labios y se acariciaron con la punta de las lenguas. Fue, entonces, cuando los interrumpió Hank. Al ver lo que había hecho, quedó rojo como un tomate maduro.

-¡Charles! Yo . . . ¡Ah! Lo siento . . . perdón . . .

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Charles, tratando de sonar casual para tranquilizarlo.

Hank apenas podía contener la emoción.

-No vas a creerlo, tampoco Erik. Ninguno de los dos. Es maravilloso. ¡Sean está abajo!

-¿Qué? – exclamó Charles.

Erik saltó del sillón, exaltado.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo llegó? – interrogó Charles ansioso.

-Aparentemente bien – informó Hank, mirando a uno y al otro -. Tocó el timbre del portón principal. Cuando fui a ver, casi me desmayo. Me saludó, me abrazó, me preguntó cómo te encuentras tú, y me dijo que venía a visitarte.

A la conmoción por la reconciliación con Erik, a Charles se le añadió la noticia de que Sean Cassidy estaba sano y salvo y había venido a hacer las paces.

-No lo hagamos esperar más – ordenó, moviendo con entusiasmo su silla.

Erik se ubicó detrás para ayudarlo. En lugar de negarse, Charles volteó hacia él y le sonrió agradecido. 

Los tres bajaron juntos por el ascensor. Sean los esperaba en la sala principal, con sus rulos rojizos revueltos y húmedos, y una sonrisa franca y alegre. Estaba vestido con un sobretodo que lo cubría hasta las rodillas, mojado a la altura de los hombros, y unas zapatillas deportivas sucias con lodo. Quedaba claro que había llegado desde lejos, desde alguna zona donde llovía.

-¡Charles! – corrió a abrazarlo.

Charles lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Perdóname, Sean – le susurró al oído.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Charles – le contestó, sonriendo -. Ahora recién puedo entenderte.

Charles quedó intrigado.

-¿Cómo estás, Sean? – se acercó Erik con la mano extendida.

Sean deshizo el abrazo y se la estrechó con ganas.

-No volverás a empujarme de ninguna torre, ¿verdad? – bromeó el joven.

Erik sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

-¿Quieres beber algo? – invitó Charles -. ¿Comer? ¿Cambiarte la ropa?

-Algún sándwich y un poco de agua me vendrían bien – respondió Sean -. Aunque lo que realmente quiero es hablar contigo, Charles. A solas, por favor.

Charles asintió con seriedad. Se daba cuenta de que la visita encerraba otro propósito además de la reconciliación.

-Hank, ¿podrías llevar algunos sándwiches y un poco de agua a la biblioteca? – Hank enfiló de inmediato a la cocina -. Vamos hacia allá, Sean.

El joven lo siguió.

Erik permaneció solo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó los jardines en lontananza. Una sonrisa gratificante se le dibujó en la boca. No solo se había reconciliado con Charles sino que había estado a punto de besarlo. 

……………..

 

Dentro de la biblioteca, Sean observó los estantes cargados de libros con aire de nostalgia. No era un lector devoto y esa sala no había estado en la lista de las zonas de la casa que más frecuentara, pero el ambiente entero de la mansión lo hizo retroceder diez años, cuando era apenas un adolescente con sueños, coraje y ganas de luchar. 

Charles lo estudió en silencio, esperando que fuera Sean quien comenzara la plática. 

Banshee recorrió con los dedos algunos volúmenes y volteó hacia él.

-Erik aquí – observó con una sonrisa cómplice -. ¿Eso significa que tú y él ya no están más distanciados?

-Invité a Erik a vivir aquí después de lo de Washington. Él necesita refugio y apoyo. 

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar? Quiero decir, cuando me marché lo odiabas y aunque te dije que no estaba de acuerdo con tu proceder, te comprendía, Charles, y te comprendo ahora. Disculpa si esa vez te pareció que estaba a favor de Erik, es solo . . .

-No quiero que te disculpes de nada, Sean – cortó Charles con determinación, y le sonrió para demostrarle que no estaba enojado -. Fue un momento duro para todos: para mí, pero también para él y hasta para ti. Me preguntaste qué me hizo cambiar, pues fue el dejar de sentir compasión de mí mismo y empezar a sentir esperanza. Volví a ver al mundo con los ojos de antes, cargados ahora de la experiencia que tengo a esta edad. Me di cuenta de que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, tú, Hank, . . . Erik.

Sean bajó la cabeza y suspiró para tomar impulso. Miró a Charles a los ojos y, sin decir nada, se desabrochó el sobretodo para enseñar su vientre abultado. 

Charles se alegró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sean, ¡es maravilloso! ¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

-Cinco meses, la próxima semana entraré en el sexto – comunicó velozmente y se volvió a cerrar el tapado con vergüenza -. Verás, mi vida no ha sido fácil. Viví refugiado durante mucho tiempo para que Trask o la CIA no me atraparan, y luego de lo de Washington y las manifestaciones de nuestra gente tuve miedo y pensé en ti y me di cuenta de que eres el único que puede ayudarme.

Charles se puso serio.

-Entonces, no has recibido atención médica, no has visitado a ningún doctor.

Sean sacudió la cabeza.

-Sé lo peligroso que es, Charles – replicó, ansioso -. Fui un irresponsable, lo he sido siempre.

-Nunca has sido un irresponsable, Sean. Te mantuviste oculto por miedo como hemos hecho casi todos. Hoy la ciencia médica avanzó mucho con respecto a las gestaciones masculinas mutantes, las llaman la nueva mutación, he leído poco al respecto pero sé que existen tratamientos a partir del sexto mes, que es cuando se complica, con pastillas, inyecciones, etc.

-Por eso estoy preocupado.

-No tienes medios ni ayuda para enfrentar el tratamiento – dedujo Charles.

-No. Por eso acudí a ti. Lo siento – se disculpó el joven, avergonzado -. Todos estos años estuvimos separados y ahora vengo a verte y te pido que te hagas cargo de mis problemas.

-Te dije que dejarás de disculparte – reprochó Charles con afecto -. Si necesitas ayuda, aquí estamos todos para acompañarte y apoyarte en lo que necesites. Tengo entendido que la clínica más especializada está aquí cerca, en Nueva York.

-Así es – confirmó Sean con alivio -. “Special Health” es una clínica privada.

-Bien, jovencito – sonrió Xavier en tono paternal -. Esta misma mañana llamaré a la clínica y te conseguiré una cita cuanto antes. Uno de los accionistas es el sobrino del que fue uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Nos conocemos desde niños.

-Gracias – suspiró Banshee.

-Ah, mira – exclamó Charles, girando la silla hacia la puerta -. Hank llegó con la comida y el agua.

-¿Todo bien? – quiso saber Beast porque la ansiedad del joven por platicar lo había dejado preocupado.

Charles volteó hacia Sean y vio que seguía cubriéndose con el sobretodo a la altura del vientre en un claro intento por ocultarlo de Hank.

-Todo está perfecto, Hank – repuso -. Sean se quedará con nosotros todo el tiempo que desee así que tendremos que enseñarle las múltiples recámaras libres para que elija dónde dormir, ¿de acuerdo, Sean?

-De acuerdo.

-Te acompañaré y cuando la escojas, te darás un baño reconfortante y te cambiarás la ropa, si así lo quieres.

-Yo puedo acompañarlo – se ofreció Hank, siempre dispuesto.

-No, amigo. Lo haré yo – enfatizó Charles -. Tú sigue con tus tareas. Terminas de comer y nos vamos, Sean.

Beast se retiró entendiendo que necesitaban más tiempo a solas. Cuando cerró la puerta, Charles se acercó al joven y le apretó la mano.

-No te equivocaste al buscarme, Sean. Yo pasé por lo que estás pasando ahora: los síntomas, los cambios, los miedos, la ansiedad. Puedo entenderte y acompañarte todo el tiempo que quieras y todo lo que necesites.

Sean bajó la cabeza, dubitativo.

-No es justo, Charles. Estoy esperando un hijo y tú tuviste una experiencia horrible. Estás bien porque eres fuerte y me ayudas por tu bondad pero no puedo hacerte esto.

-Ven acá, Sean – lo empujó para que el joven se agachase y poder abrazarlo -. Lo hago porque quiero acompañarte – le dijo al oído -. Puedes contar conmigo siempre. Ahora un consejo de una persona que pasó por lo que estás pasando: deja de sentir vergüenza porque no es un horror lo que te está ocurriendo. Al contrario, es motivo de orgullo. 

-No sé cómo me juzgarán – confesó con miedo.

Charles deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-La gente te juzgará de la manera en que tú te juzgues a ti mismo. ¿Estás feliz con tu hijo?

-Sí.

-Entonces, no hay motivos para que lo sigas ocultando de aquellos que te queremos. Cuando estés preparado, les contaremos juntos a los demás, ¿te parece?

Sean asintió con una sonrisa de alivio y alegría.

 

…………………….

De más está decir que Hank y Erik se alegraron y felicitaron al joven. Charles llamó a la clínica y le consiguió el primer turno para el día siguiente. Como habló con su viejo conocido, le planteó por teléfono la situación de Sean, que estaba a punto de entrar en el sexto mes y no había recibido todavía tratamiento o atención alguna, cuáles podían ser las complicaciones y cómo enfrentarlas, pero el director le replicó que si se encontraba saludable y no sufría dolores aún, no había motivos para alarmarse. Con esta respuesta todos respiraron tranquilos.

Erik sugirió que encargaran una buena comida para celebrar y como no podían salir con Magneto, Charles se encargó de que su restaurante favorito le preparara los platos más exquisitos y se los llevaran a la mansión. Así los cuatro festejaron, se saciaron y bebieron en nombre del próximo integrante.

Ya de noche, con miradas insinuantes, Charles y Erik se refugiaron en el estudio otra vez. Necesitaban seguir conversando y ¿por qué no? debían continuar con ese beso inconcluso. Se sentaron uno frente al otro con el tablero de ajedrez en el medio y vasos de whisky en la mano como en los viejos e inolvidables buenos tiempos.

Erik bebió un sorbo y como le tocaban las piezas blancas, hizo la primera movida.

-Hay algo que me dejó intrigado hoy – confesó, mientras hacía avanzar su caballo derecho -. Me dijiste que nuestra hija te dijo que me ama. ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Charles bebió y dejó el vaso junto a la mesa. Sintió que Erik era la persona indicada para revelarle su secreto.

-Te va a sonar ridículo tal vez y podrás decirme que tiene una explicación lógica y se puede interpretar desde el psicoanálisis, pero la noche antes de viajar a Washington, ella me visitó en mi sueño, nuestra hija me visitó.

Erik lo miró intrigado.

Charles suspiró antes de continuar.

-La encontré jugando en un jardín lleno de energía – recordó, emocionado -. Es una niña hermosa, perfecta, de unos diez años y se parece mucho a ti.

Erik sonrió.

Charles se aclaró la garganta para seguir relatando.

-Jugamos juntos, reímos y platicamos. Ella me enseñó que tenía que empezar a sanar y que tenía que darles a los demás otra oportunidad. Me habló con sabiduría e inocencia a la vez. Me habló de ti.

-¿Qué te dijo? – interrogó Erik, emocionado.

Charles lo observó. 

-¿Me crees? ¿No piensas que puede ser todo producto de mis deseos y que soñé con ella como un mecanismo de mi inconsciente para comenzar a sanar?

-¡Charles! – se indignó y rio lleno de entusiasmo -. Deja de hablar como el científico y siente con el corazón. Tú eres uno de los genetistas más brillantes, creciste y te educaste en un mundo donde la ciencia lo vale todo. Tú que razonas con lógica me estás afirmando que tu sueño fue real, ¿cómo no voy a creerte? Ahora dime, ¿qué te dijo sobre mí?

Charles sonrió aliviado. No esperaba que los demás le creyeran, solo Erik, que estaba convencido de que realmente Sarah lo había visitado en ese sueño.

-Me preguntó por qué no estabas tú con nosotros, me pidió que te perdonara, solo que te perdonara como un paso para sanar. Le pregunté si te amaba y ella me dijo que te ama tanto como me ama a mí.

Erik sonrió con lágrimas.

-Nuestra niña, Charles – le apretó la mano -. ¿Qué más te dijo?

-Cuando llegó el momento de despedirnos, se entristeció, yo también, pero me armé de valor para consolarla y le prometí que nos visitaríamos en los sueños, pero – su voz se ensombreció – no he sabido más de ella.

-¿Quieres saber qué pienso?

-Por favor.

-Tienes una de las mentes más poderosas que existen – comenzó Erik -. Creo que de alguna manera, tu mente consiguió colarse en otra dimensión mientras dormías, en la dimensión donde habita nuestra hija. Ella no te visitó sino que tú la visitaste y se despidieron. Sin embargo, no has podido volver.

-¿Cómo crees que podría conseguirlo? – cuestionó Charles, desesperado. Erik le acarició la mano para tranquilizarlo -. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Crees que deba utilizar a Cerebro?

-Cerebro está diseñado para conectarse con las mentes solo en esta dimensión. La tuya es más poderosa que Cerebro. Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar un medio para que tu mente pueda expandirse y regresar a la dimensión donde habita Sarah.

-Sarah – suspiró Charles emocionado -. La llamaste por ese nombre.

Erik asintió y, una vez más, no resistió las ganas de besarlo. Esta vez había sido precavido y al entrar, había cerrado la puerta con llave para evitar otra interrupción. Charles abrió la boca invitándolo. Se saborearon y relamieron sintiendo el fresco sabor del otro por primera vez en diez años. Inmediatamente Erik sintió que el deseo lo llamaba y cargó a Charles en brazos para depositarlo sobre el sofá. Allí comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, mientras que Charles se desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones. Los dos ardían y sus miembros comenzaron a erguirse.

Erik se quitó rápidamente los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y se colocó encima de su amante. Charles estaba con la camisa abierta enseñando su torso, y la bragueta destrabada. Se lanzaron una mirada encendida con un firme sí. Erik le bajó un poco los pantalones para exponer sus glúteos y lo penetró suave y firme. Después fue meciéndose lento hasta quedar acomodado en su interior. Charles se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, no podía contener la pasión que ya lo estaba desbordando.

-Ábrelos – ordenó Erik -. Quiero verte.

Ese era Magneto. Decidido con lo que deseaba. Él sabía lo que quería y lo exigía con firmeza. Charles obedeció. 

Se abrazaron y se besaron más, literalmente se comieron a besos con las lenguas y los dientes. Erik comenzó a moverse dentro de Charles, que gimió y cerró los ojos para abrirlos enseguida. 

Erik se deleitaba al sentir el calor y humedad de su interior, y Charles gozaba con los movimientos que el pene le provocaba. Jadeaban y se besaban. Cubrían sus espaldas de caricias y masajes apasionados. Fue un coito intenso, mezclado con la ansiedad de diez años amándose mientras fingían odiarse, necesitando al otro sin atreverse a buscarlo. Finalmente alcanzaron el clímax. Erik soltó un gemido ronco mientras se vaciaba dentro de su amante, y Charles arañó los cojines con un grito.

Entre jadeos se observaron directo a las pupilas. Los dos las tenían dilatadas y el sudor bañaba sus rostros. Se sonrieron entre cómplices y divertidos. Erik retiró su miembro con cuidado y se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá. Charles apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerle espacio. Ambos reían y lloraban, saciados y enamorados. Charles se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su amante como lo había hecho tantas veces. Erik lo abrazó, protector, se besaron ardientemente de cuenta nueva y cerraron los ojos para descansar.

 

………………..


	9. Capítulo Nueve: Emociones

Imperdonable

Capítulo Nueve: Emociones

Esa noche cada uno se retiró a su cuarto pero ninguno de los dos consiguió dormirse. Erik se levantó a la madrugada con la excusa de comer algo y al pasar por la puerta de Charles, se detuvo y golpeó. 

Charles obviamente había sentido su presencia y le permitió el ingreso.

Erik entró con una sonrisa cómplice. Ya estaban grandes y se conocían lo suficiente para andarse con rodeos. Además, ¿qué excusa podía inventarle a un telépata? Menos cuando ese telépata ansiaba lo mismo. 

-Ven a la cama – invitó Charles y le hizo espacio.

Erik ni se fijó que el lecho no era el mismo, ahora era más amplio y no tenía dosel, tampoco que el colchón era más suave y las almohadas, más mullidas. Simplemente gateó como un bebé hasta su amante, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Entre suspiros y besos se desnudaron, y, sin mucho protocolo, se hicieron otra vez el amor. Esta vez no estaban tan ansiosos y pudieron explorarse con caricias. Antes de penetrarlo, Erik se deslizó hasta la entrepierna y comenzó a succionarle el pene. Charles gimió mientras la pasión lo poseía, y ya acariciaba locamente la cabeza de su amante y ya se apretaba su propio cuerpo. Erik se retiró antes de que alcanzara el orgasmo, le alzó apenas las caderas y recién entró en él lento y suave. Charles sintió que moriría y reviviría, y soltó gemidos. 

Con empujones firmes, Erik quedó acomodado en su interior. Lo abrazó de forma posesiva y comenzó a moverse mientras se miraban fijo a los ojos. Solo se escuchaban los jadeos y los chasquidos de los labios apretándose con frenesí. La calidez y humedad de su amante hacían estremecer a Erik, y sus vaivenes extasiaban a Charles. Los elementos metálicos de la habitación vibraban y, en un momento, Charles quiso meterse en su mente para provocarle aún más placer. Pero justo Erik hizo un movimiento que lo llevó a las nubes y el telépata olvidó sus dones y solo se concentró en gozar.

Finalmente alcanzaron el clímax y soltaron un grito liberador. Erik se desahogó dentro de su amante y Charles bañó los muslos con su simiente. Con cuidado, Magneto se apartó de él y se acostó boca arriba en la cama. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras recuperaban la respiración, luego se acomodaron de lado para quedar enfrentados cara a cara. Al mirarse, rieron con la complicidad de dos niños.

-Me encanta que tengas atracones por las noches – bromeó Charles.

-Cualquier excusa es buena para abandonar mi cuarto y colarme en el tuyo.

Volvieron a reír y, tras un beso ligero pero enamorado, Erik se levantó, se vistió y regresó a su recámara.

……………………….

Por la mañana Charles acompañó a Sean a la clínica. Fueron en un Porsche gris con el joven al volante. El obstetra resultó ser un viejo compañero de Charles de la preparatoria que, además, se había graduado en Oxford. Examinó al joven, le realizó estudios cuyos resultados debían esperar algunos días y comenzó con el tratamiento necesario. Una vez terminada la consulta, Charles lo invitó a la cafetería para comer. Allí el telépata captó que algo no marchaba bien. Sean tenía la mirada perdida y podía percibir la preocupación en su mente.

-Puedes leerme, si quieres – permitió Sean, dando un sorbo a su refresco -. En verdad, no me animo a decírtelo de frente.

Charles se concentró.

-¿Quieres darlo en adopción? – preguntó entre confundido y asombrado.

Sean simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-No es que no vaya a amarlo – se excusó, mientras hacía el vaso a un lado -. Verás. Fue una decisión difícil porque viví oculto todo este tiempo y sé que continuaré haciéndolo una vez que haya nacido. Tú tienes esperanza en la humanidad, Charles, y te admiro por eso. Yo, después de lo que vi: las cacerías a nuestros hermanos, los rumores de los experimentos, el odio y desprecio de la sociedad entera, yo no puedo tenerla, no puedo sentirla. Estamos condenados solo por haber nacido así.

-Sabes que Westchester es tu hogar – contestó Charles, tratando de encontrar una solución -. No necesitas ocultarte teniéndonos a nosotros. Es peligroso que permanezcas solo – hizo una pausa para observarlo -. Ahora, si lo que en realidad sucede es que no quieres al niño, entiendo tu decisión, pero igual no puedo permitir que desaparezcas, no si puedo ayudarte.

-No es que no lo quiera, en verdad, lo amo – apoyó una mano sobre el vientre -. Es que no sé si estoy preparado.

-Nadie lo está – sonrió Charles en tono consolador -. Pero dejarlo en un orfanato no es la mejor opción. Existe la posibilidad de que venga al mundo con algún poder y tú acabas de decirme lo que sufre la gente como nosotros. Necesitará crecer rodeado de personas que puedan comprenderlo y lo apoyen, necesitará la guía que nosotros, los mutantes, podremos ofrecerle. Por favor, Sean – lo miró a los ojos -, no lo abandones.

Sean suspiró profundo. Los ojos se le humedecían.

-No quiero dejarlo, Charles. Pero no tengo opción.

-Sean, ¿qué sucede? – inquirió Xavier, protector -. ¿Qué ocurrió? Él no es producto de un . . . abuso.

-No – negó el joven enfático -. Es más bien producto de una relación que duró poco y nada. Perdí contacto con mi pareja.

-¿Él sabe que lo estás esperando?

-Sí, pero no quiso hacerse cargo.

-Entiendo – suspiró Charles. No sabía si era el momento oportuno pero igual preguntó -. ¿Por qué decidiste continuar con el embarazo?

-No sé por qué quise hacerlo, en verdad – contestó Sean y quedó en silencio.

Charles se echó hacia atrás, pensativo. Las emociones del joven le llegaban una detrás de la otra como un oleaje: pasión, miedo, tristeza, desilusión, esperanza, alegría y miedo otra vez. Finalmente encontró una solución.

-¿Permitirías que el niño se quede en Westchester conmigo?

Sea lo miró maravillado.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sabes que no jugaría con un tema tan importante.

El joven lo pensó y sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo permitirlo, Charles. No después de lo que te pasó. Ya me estás ayudando más que suficiente en esto.

-Una vez más te recuerdo que te ofrezco mi ayuda porque deseo hacerlo – replicó Charles con suavidad -. Que dejes al niño en un orfanato es algo que no puedo aceptar y no podría volver a dormir sabiendo que no tuviste otra opción. Por eso te doy esta. Además, ¿sabes lo feliz que me haría un niño o una niña? Ya te conté ayer sobre mi proyecto de reabrir la escuela.

-¿Podrías con eso y con una criatura?

-Quiero abrirla para ayudar a la gente como nosotros que esté desamparada – confesó -. Necesito ayudarlos y por eso necesito ayudarte a ti y a tu bebé. Escucha – lo miró a los ojos, decidido -. Si tu deseo es criarlo, tienes Westchester y a nosotros como refugio y ayuda, pero si te mantienes en tu postura de entregarlo cuando nazca, te pido que me lo des a mí, Sean. Prometo cuidarlo y educarlo, y siempre sabrá de ti.

-¿Para odiarme?

-Para entenderte.

Sean se frotó los ojos. Estaba emocionado y atemorizado al mismo tiempo.

-No es una decisión para ser tomada a la ligera – concluyó Charles con tacto -. Necesitas pensarla, meditarla y hacer lo que sientas que sea lo mejor para ti y para tu hijo. Solo quiero que tengas más opciones y que no te sientas solo.

Sean asintió. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

-Ahora acabaremos la comida para regresar a casa – sugirió Xavier.

 

…………….

Charles creyó conveniente contarle a Erik la sugerencia que le había hecho a Sean. Después de todo, la relación entre ellos parecía encaminarse a buen puerto y era necesario que supiera que había decidido criar a la criatura del joven. Erik no se mostró en desacuerdo, tampoco se alegró, sino que simplemente permaneció meditando callado, mientras disputaban una partida de ajedrez.

-¿En qué piensas? – se interesó Charles porque no había movido ninguna pieza en varios minutos.

-En cuánto te necesitan – replicó y sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad -. Has ayudado a mucha gente y sigues haciéndolo.

-Sean es un buen chico – observó Charles, sintiéndose tocado -. Me pareció de mal gusto indagar más en su mente pero por su decisión parece que tuvo una mala relación amorosa y terminó lastimado.

-Como tú – suspiró Erik, mientras lo miraba intensamente -. No lo hemos conversado en profundidad pero sé el daño que te causé – se frotó las manos y se echó hacia adelante. Estaba muy nervioso -. Por mi decisión desesperada perdiste a tu bebé, que amabas como a nadie en el mundo. Me perdonaste – se quebró – pero no puedo con la culpa.

Charles no supo cómo reaccionar. Todo el dolor que había sentido por diez años cobró nueva vida. Extendió la mano hacia Erik, que se la apretó con fuerza.

-La otra vez pude sentir cuánto la amabas – se expresó finalmente -. Fue una situación que no merecíamos pasar y tuvimos que lidiar con ella.

-¿Y si se repitiera, Charles?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Si alguna vez tuviera que volver a elegir entre tú o quien más amas? – Erik no pudo seguir. Le soltó la mano y sepultó la cabeza con ambas.

-Ya sufrimos bastante para plantearnos una situación hipotética – replicó Charles, tratando de encontrar la manera de consolarlo a él y a sí mismo -. Recuerda lo que nos costó, no vale la pena pensar que pueda repetirse.

-Te causé el dolor más grande que hayas tenido – sollozó Erik.

-Y yo seguro que a ti también – murmuró Charles y bajó la mirada -. Dime con sinceridad, ¿cuál fue el dolor más grande que te provoqué?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – cuestionó Erik, tratando de secarse los ojos.

-Porque pasé todos estos años sintiéndome una víctima y eso no me permitió reconocer lo que tú sufrías. Yo también hice y dije cosas dolorosas, especialmente contra ti.

-¿Piensas que al reprocharte algo así del pasado me sentiré mejor?

-Quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo.

Erik juntó aire para hablar.

-Fue la noche que vine a buscarte. Estabas en la biblioteca y no quisiste recibirme. Me hablaste mentalmente y me dijiste que . . . – quedó en silencio.

Charles lloró.

-Te dije que prefería que me hubieras abandonado en Cuba para siempre, así nuestra hija seguiría viviendo y yo podría ser feliz. Te dije . . . ¡Oh Dios! Te dije que en lugar de salvarme, me habías arruinado la vida . . . 

Erik asintió.

-Eso me persiguió y torturó tanto como la decisión misma que tomé. No solo había permitido que nuestra hija muriera sino que te había arruinado la vida. Yo deseé – sacudió la cabeza para apartar la idea horrible -. Mejor no decir lo que había deseado.

Charles no quiso leerlo pero la imagen era tan hondamente dolorosa que se le presentó en la mente sin que lo pudiera evitar: Erik deseaba en su desesperación que la criatura no hubiera existido nunca.

-No – enfatizó Charles lastimado -. Sarah fue lo mejor que nos ocurrió, Erik. Jamás pienses que ella fue un error.

-La amo – murmuró Erik, mirándolo directo a los ojos -. Tanto como te amo a ti.

Charles le sonrió, o, al menos, trató de sonreírle y esgrimió una mueca, mientras le extendía la mano. Erik se la apretó otra vez.

-Tenemos tanto que sanar – reflexionó Charles -. Vamos a hacerlo juntos.

Entre lágrimas, Erik asintió y se plantaron un beso corto.

………………….


	10. Capítulo Diez: El Ataque

A partir de este capítulo, cuando Charles cambia de apariencia, me lo imaginé como el Charles de Apocalipsis: afeitado, con el cabello hacia atrás y la ropa entre formal y casual que usa.

 

Imperdonable

Capítulo Diez: El Ataque

Días después, cuando Charles y Erik decidieron hacer pública su reconciliación y el reinicio de la relación, tanto para Hank como para Sean era algo más que obvio. Sean bromeó sobre el hecho de que noche de por medio, oía cómo se abría la puerta de Charles y que había pensado en llamar a espiritistas temiendo que fuera el fantasma de algún habitante del pasado de Westchester. Hank acotó entre risas que efectivamente Erik había sido un habitante en el pasado de Westchester y que si no fuera por su ropa habitualmente oscura, pensarían que se trataba de una entidad ectoplasmática. Charles festejó con ganas el chiste ya que había tenido discusiones con su pareja acerca del vestuario, y Erik solo sonrió y se reservó cualquier réplica.

Así transcurrieron las semanas y llegaron hasta el veinte de marzo, el décimo aniversario de la tragedia de Sarah. Erik quería enseñarle el lugar donde la había enterrado pero como estaba fuera del estado, fuera del país y en otro continente, tuvo que desistir. No podían realizar ningún viaje largo teniendo al Gobierno buscándolo como fugitivo peligroso. 

Charles no iba a dejar pasar una fecha tan especial y decidió preparar una breve ceremonia en el jardín entre los cuatro. Se vistieron de traje y corbata, no atuendos oscuros sino claros porque sabía que la niña era feliz en otra dimensión, y se reunieron en un espacio entre los árboles, cerca de los columpios que sabía que le hubiesen gustado. Él y Erik depositaron cada uno una rosa en la tierra, mientras que Hank leía en francés el poema “Mañana al alba, a la hora en que blanquea la campiña”* de Víctor Hugo. Hicieron un minuto de silencio y Hank y Sean se retiraron para que los dos pudieron estar a solas.

Mientras que Charles mantenía la mirada en las rosas, Erik permaneció con la cabeza gacha. Los dos se sentían afectados y tristes, sí, pero, algo extraño, no estaban desconsolados. No podían estarlo porque sabían que Sarah estaba contenta en otro sitio y cuando resolvieran el problema para que la mente de Charles pudiera viajar, podrían encontrarla. Pasado un momento, Erik alzó la cabeza y extendió la mano para tomar la de su amante. Charles parpadeó y levantó la vista hacia él. Los dos se miraron serios y con lágrimas.

“No quiero perderte otra vez” le suplicó Charles mentalmente. “Ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto te necesité todo este tiempo.”

Erik le sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza.

-Y yo a ti – murmuró.

 

…………………..

A las semanas les siguieron tres meses. Charles se sintió rejuvenecido y decidió cambiar el aspecto: se rasuró y peinó su cabello hacia atrás para quitarse el aire desmejorado y rebelde que había tenido durante los últimos años. También cambió las camisas vistosas y los vaqueros por camisas formales, suéteres y pantalones de vestir. Erik quedó fascinado con la transformación y festejaron con un encuentro sexual en la tina. 

Erik no soportaba más el encierro después de haber vivido tanto tiempo en una celda pequeña y aunque la mansión era enorme, Charles decidió que podían comenzar a pasear por los lugares cercanos a la casa, mayormente desolados. Salían en uno de los coches los dos a pasar el día en algún sitio campestre y generalmente elegían lugares con muchos árboles o algún lago cercano. Se sentían seguros porque Charles podía manipular la mente de cualquiera que osara acercarse y camuflar la apariencia de Erik.

El embarazo de Sean marchaba sin dificultad. Con Charles pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo y el telépata sentía cómo con el correr de las semanas y los cambios que iba sintiendo, Sean se sentía más vinculado a la criatura. Eso lo alegró porque él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era separarse de un hijo. Cuando entró en el octavo mes, debió guardar reposo por precaución, y tanto Charles como Hank dejaron de lado sus actividades para atenderlo y preparar la “nursery”.

Una semana antes de la cesárea programada, Charles invitó a su amante a pasar un día de campo. Como sabía que Erik detestaba los preparativos como preparar la comida y la bebida, él mismo se encargó de los arreglos y apenas el sol salió, partieron hacia un lago cercano para aprovechar al máximo la jornada. Erik condujo por un bosquecillo de pinos que adoraban porque les brindaba intimidad y aparcó a un costado, a la sombra de los árboles. Estando en el asiento del acompañante, Charles le pidió que bajara la cesta que estaba atrás con las bebidas y se fijara en lo que había traído.

A Erik le pareció extraña la petición y al abrir el baúl se encontró con vino, champagne, cerveza y jugo de manzana. 

-Charles, ¿para qué trajiste esa botella de jugo? – reclamó confundido.

Charles respondió riendo con entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo va tu memoria, Erik? – preguntó entre risas -. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me pillaste bebiendo eso?

Erik quedó boquiabierto. Cerró con fuerza la puerta del baúl y se metió en el coche.

-Charles – murmuró sin creérselo -. No puede ser.

-¿Por qué no? – cuestionó Charles con picardía -. No lo buscamos pero tampoco tratamos de evitarlo.

Erik lo miró a los ojos. Se observaron y rieron con frescura. Se abrazaron y Erik lo apretó tanto que Charles creyó que perdería algún pulmón. Después se besaron las mejillas, el cuello y la boca.

-¿Cómo te las arreglas para hacerme tan feliz? – le susurró Magneto al oído.

Charles lo separó apenas para mirarlo.

-Te amo.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía. Es verdad que Charles le demostraba su amor de múltiples formas pero confesárselo, decírselo de frente, era algo inusual. Por eso Erik lo besó de cuenta nueva y lo apretó más contra sí.

De pronto Charles percibió algo que lo hizo separarse por precaución. No olvidaba que estaban lejos de la casa en un campo aparentemente a solas.

-¿No oíste? – le preguntó, extrañado. Erik agudizó el oído -. Hay ruido de motores. ¿Sientes el metal? ¿No resuena nada?

-No percibo nada – respondió Erik y salió del coche con cautela para observar.

Motores sin metal sonaban a los vehículos que el ejército utilizaría si quisiera encontrarlo. En el cielo, a lo lejos, vio cómo se aproximaban centinelas. Por instinto, con un movimiento de dedos, Erik trabó el coche para proteger a Charles y corrió hacia los robots. 

 

-¡Erik! – gritó Charles, mientras trataba de destrabar las puertas para ayudarlo. En realidad no había manera porque los centinelas no tenían mente, pero igual no podía dejarlo solo -. ¡Erik, por favor! ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Erik extendió ambos brazos y alzó cuanto material metálico hubiera cerca para lanzarlo sobre las máquinas. Los robots recibieron la lluvia de artefactos desde monedas y tubos hasta bancos y coches, pero los esquivaron y estos fueron a estrellarse en el campo y en el agua.

Desesperado, Erik se concentró en proteger el coche. Mantuvo las manos firmes hacia abajo para asir el vehículo al suelo e impedir que se moviera con brusquedad. También aseguró más las puertas para que Charles no saliera ni pudiera nadie tratar de sacarlo por la fuerza.

Tres centinelas volaron directo hacia Magneto. Charles contuvo la respiración preguntándose si iban a matarlo. ¿Acaso no debían capturarlo y someterlo a juicio? Pero el Gobierno había cancelado el programa y esto significaba que estaban atacándolos de manera ilegal, o, temió más todavía, podía tratarse de una operación ultrasecreta.

Desde el aire los robots soltaron sobre Erik cadenas de plástico irrompible que se adhirieron a la tierra para sujetarlo. Magneto quedó arrojado en el suelo inmovilizado de pies a cabeza. A lo lejos, detrás de los árboles, vio acercarse un ejército de hombres con el Mayor William Stryker a la cabeza. Tenía un rifle que no era de metal, Erik lo supo porque no podía sentirlo, con el que apuntó hacia el coche y disparó a Charles. Era un proyectil con sedante que hizo que el telépata perdiera el conocimiento. 

-Xavier está fuera de combate, señor – informó Stryker por medio de un walkie talkie -. Magneto está inmovilizado.

Un desesperado Erik vio al militar pasar junto a él y seguir de largo para aproximarse con sus hombres al coche. Un soldado abrió la puerta de un disparo a la cerradura y Striker sujetó al desvanecido Charles para que no azotara el piso. Lo quitó del interior y lo cargó en brazos. Erik juraba mentalmente que no le alcanzaría la vida para vengarlo si ese militar le tocaba un pelo.

Un coche estacionó frente al de Charles. Erik sentía el metal y no podía moverse. De su interior salió Bolivar Trask con su traje a rayas y el control remoto que usaba para manejar los centinelas. Ahora tenía una pequeña pantalla desde donde se leía el número tres. Trask observó el artefacto y se volvió hacia Stryker.

-Aquí hay más de dos mutantes, mayor.

Stryker ordenó a sus hombres que buscaran.

-Espera – mandó Trask y acercó el control hacia Charles -. Esta máquina lee las células mutantes y estoy encontrando tres tipos diferentes de ADN. Erik Lehnsherr – apuntó hacia Magneto -. Charles Xavier – apuntó hacia Charles – y el tercero que está cerca puede ser – lo acercó hasta el vientre del telépata y sonrió triunfal -. Mayor, asegúrese de que Xavier venga con nosotros.

-Pero la orden era detener a Magneto.

-Me parece que Magneto pasará a un segundo plano – replicó en tono misterioso y observó a Erik con una sonrisa maligna.

Erik se sacudió desesperado. Esas cadenas lo retenían con tanta fuerza que estaban a punto de cortarle la piel. Quiso gritar, se sacudió como loco, pero solo consiguió lastimarse.

-Duérmelo – ordenó Trask.

Stryker disparó otro proyectil y Erik perdió el conocimiento.

…………….

Charles se encontró de pie en el jardín lleno de flores y pájaros trinando. Alzó la vista y vio a Sarah que corría a su encuentro. Se agachó para recibirla y tras besos y un prolongado abrazo, se separó apenas para observarla de frente. La niña se veía radiante y feliz como la última vez, pero su padre captó una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Papá, el científico loco y su ejército de robots los capturaron – avisó, frunciendo el ceño -. Querían a mi otro papá pero ahora que saben que esperas un bebé, te quiere también a ti.

-¡Dios mío, Sarah! – suspiró Charles. Estaba asustado por el ataque pero alegre de haber regresado con ella -. ¿Cómo es que volví aquí contigo? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a tu padre a escapar?

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – rio la niña -. Durante el embarazo estuvimos muy conectados todo el tiempo, a toda hora. Tú me buscabas, decías que sentías mis ondas, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo.

-Papá, esa conexión nunca se cortó y aunque nos separamos, seguimos uno en la mente del otro. Mi mente no desapareció sino que se trasladó a esta dimensión y aquí crecí y vivo. ¿Cómo crees que sé tanto de ti y de cosas que no podría conocer si no viví en la Tierra?

-Entonces, la información que recogiste, lo que tienes, lo que sabes, lo que sientes – miró Charles a su alrededor maravillado -. Todo eso te lo estuve enviando yo a través de mi mente.

-Menos durante el tiempo que anulaste tu don – acotó Sarah -. Cuando dejaste de sentir tu poder, cortamos la conexión pero después lo recuperaste y pudimos volver a contactarnos.

-Por eso te soñé a las pocas horas de haber recuperado mis poderes.

Sarah asintió.

-Debes controlar tu mente en los sueños, papá, y podrás venir cuántas veces quieras. Cuando tienes emociones muy intensas como ahora, puedes viajar, pero después aprenderás a hacerlo sin ellas.

-Controlar mi mente, sentir emociones fuertes – Charles tomó nota -. ¡Mi Sarah! – y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Papá – lo llamó para que le prestara atención -. Ahora tenemos que encontrar la forma de que escapen de ese científico. Tienes que alertar a tus amigos para que los ayuden.

-¿Alertarlos?

-Sí, con tu mente. Háblales mentalmente, conéctate con ellos.

-No puedo, mi niña – suspiró su padre -. Todos ellos están muy lejos y no tengo a Cerebro.

-Pero me tienes a mí – replicó Sarah con astucia. Le atrapó la mano y lo llevó hasta un banco de granito -. Sentémonos aquí, papá. Escúchame. Entra en mi mente y úsala para enviar mensajes a tus amigos. No hay mente con la que estés más conectado que con la mía y desde este lugar, yo puedo trasladar mi imaginación a cualquier lugar de la Tierra.

-Usar tu mente como un medio de transporte – reflexionó Charles y asintió -. Tiene sentido.

-Piensa a quiénes vas a llamar para que el viaje sea rápido y directo – sugirió la niña.

-Claro, vaya que eres lista – observó su padre con orgullo -. Debo llamar a Raven, a Logan, a Alex y también necesito a Hank, aunque sería mejor que él se quedara con Sean.

-No te preocupes – contestó Sarah -. Sean está bien. Hank puede venir.

-Si tú lo dices – sonrió Charles.

-Solo quiero algo a cambio – solicitó Sarah, poniéndose seria.

-Dime – concedió.

-Una vez que hayas llamado a tus amigos, deja que yo use tu mente para poder saludar a mi otro padre. Está nervioso y nos necesita.

Charles rio, feliz.

-Erik va a morir cuando te vea. Bien, Sarah. Adelante. Vamos a concentrarnos.

Charles apoyó ambas manos en las sienes de su hija y cerró los ojos. Sarah cerró los suyos y entraron en trance.

 

…………………………………

 

*A este poema de Víctor Hugo, lo conocí hace tiempo en un examen de francés. Era el punto del examen que correspondía a comprensión lectora y recuerdo que quedé tan fascinada, que apenas me concentré en el resto. Aquí está una traducción que encontré en google.

Mañana, al alba, a la hora en que blanquea la campiña,  
partiré. ¿Ves?, sé que me esperas.  
Iré por el bosque, iré por la montaña.  
No puedo permanecer lejos de ti por más tiempo.

Caminaré con los ojos fijos en mis pensamientos,  
Sin ver nada de fuera, sin oír ningún ruido,  
Solo, desconocido, con la espalda encorvada, con las manos cruzadas,  
Triste, y el día para mí será como la noche.

No miraré ni el oro de la tarde que cae,  
Ni las velas a lo lejos que descienden hacia Harfleur,  
Y, cuando llegue, pondré sobre tu tumba  
Un ramillete de acebo verde y de brezo en flor.


	11. Capítulo 11: El Interrogatorio

Imperdonable

Capítulo Once: El Interrogatorio

James Logan, también conocido como Wolverine, disfrutaba de un habano y un vaso de whisky en la barra de un bar en Washington. Dos meses atrás Raven, bajo la apariencia del mayor Stryker, lo había rescatado del río Potomac. Él se lo había agradecido de la manera brusca y cortante que solía emplear y tras saludos formales, se habían separado. Lo último que supo de ella es que merodeaba por los suburbios de la ciudad buscando laboratorios clandestinos para rescatar a los mutantes. 

Logan bebió de un solo sorbo y cuando iba por el segundo vaso, oyó la inconfundible voz de Charles en su mente con un pedido claro y directo: Trask los había secuestrado a él y a Erik y los mantenía ocultos en algún laboratorio secreto. Le solicitaba que viajara a Westchester para encontrarse con los demás mutantes para ayudarlos.

Logan dedujo que el laboratorio debía ser el mismo donde experimentarían con él en el futuro: la base secreta militar “Alkali Lake”. Apagó el habano, terminó el trago, dejó el dinero sobre la tabla y partió hacia Westchester para reunirse con los otros.

…………………..

Peter Maximoff iba por el enésimo campeonato de pintball en el sótano de su casa. Mientras jugaba se despachaba a la velocidad de un relámpago helados y dulces requisados en sus múltiples salidas. De repente se detuvo: el mensaje de Charles resonó en su cabeza. 

Prácticamente se hizo humo para marchar a Westchester.

 

………………

Raven platicaba con Alex Summers acerca del porvenir de la raza mutante ahora que se había convertido en heroína tras salvar al presidente. Las ideas pacíficas de convivencia de Charles les daban esperanzas a las dos. Lástima, opinaban, que el independiente e impulsivo Magneto les ahogaría varios planes en el futuro. Estaban juntos en un café, ella bajo su apariencia humana y él vestido con una camiseta descocida, vaqueros desteñidos y zapatillas sucias, todo un rebelde sin o con causa.

El mensaje resonó en las mentes de los dos y partieron enseguida preguntándose qué estaban haciendo juntos Charles y Erik.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que volvieron – bromeó Havok.

-Charles no es tan estúpido – contestó Mystique.

……………..

Charles no se convencía de pedírselo a Hank pero tras la insistencia de Sarah decidió llamarlo también. Cuando recibió el mensaje, el joven estaba acompañando a Sean y no sabía si contárselo o no en su estado. Finalmente lo hizo y Banshee replicó que estando Charles en peligro, él bien podía cuidarse solo. ¿No lo había hecho acaso durante la última década?

Hank se preparó para recibir a los mutantes. Bajó a la sala y ahí mismo ya se encontró con Peter, mirando su reloj pulsera. El joven había tenido tiempo de conseguir hamburguesas durante el camino.

………………

Charles abrió los ojos otra vez en el jardín junto a Sarah. Se sentía agotado por el esfuerzo. Apartó las manos de las sienes de su hija y se las llevó a la frente. Juntó aliento y le sonrió:

-Gracias, hijita. Ahora a cumplir con mi parte del acuerdo. Cierra los ojos y traeremos juntos a tu papá.

Sarah rio contenta. De pronto, notó que la figura de su padre se iba atenuando.

-¡Papá! Estás desapareciendo.

Charles sintió que se alejaba de Sarah y del jardín.

-¡Espera! – se asustó -. ¡Sarah! ¡No! Todavía no puedo irme. ¡Hija! – quiso atraparle las manos pero solo tanteó el vacío y despertó.

Estaba acostado en una cama austera, encima de las sábanas, dentro de una habitación pequeña fuertemente iluminada con luces de neón. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y al enfocar la mirada, se encontró con Bolivar Trask sentado a su lado en una silla de metal. Tenía puesto el casco de Erik, que seguramente había rescatado en Washington para que no pudiera leerlo. Charles se incorporó veloz en el colchón.

-Buenos días, Xavier – saludó el científico en tono formal -. No necesitamos presentaciones aunque no nos hayamos visto en la vida. ¡Ah sí! – se llevó el dedo al mentón -. Ahora que lo recuerdo, a usted se lo vio en las filmaciones presenciando el acto en el que casi fui asesinado y también estuvo durante la reunión en París, donde también casi me matan. En ninguna de las dos ocasiones fue usted invitado así que eso lo convierte en sospechoso.

-Si va a hacer una acusación de este calibre, quiero un abogado – exigió Charles sin dejarse amedrentar.

Trask se acomodó el arco de las gafas.

-No debe ponerse a la defensiva porque lo que hice fue un comentario y no es a usted a quien busco acusar. Lo suficientemente alejado para que no pueda sentir el metal del casco o de esta silla, se encuentra Erik Lehnsherr en una celda de plástico. Está aislado por completo con elementos carentes de metal por lo peligroso que es su poder y porque es el sospechoso más buscado del mundo en este momento. ¿Sabía eso?

-Si quería a Magneto – Charles pronunció el nombre con potencia para dejar en claro su importancia -, ¿qué hago yo aquí?

Trask se levantó y fue a una mesa para servir agua en dos vasos. Acercó uno al telépata que lo observó con suspicacia.

-Creo que si quisiera drogarlo, tendría métodos más sutiles que ofrecerle un poco de agua. Por favor, beba. Lleva tiempo sin hacerlo y podría deshidratarse.

Charles sintió que tenía sed, realmente mucha sed por el somnífero, y bebió de un sorbo. Trask le quitó el vaso, educado, y bebió del suyo para demostrarle que no lo estaba engañando. Después regresó a sentarse.

-Usted me acaba de preguntar qué hacía aquí y voy a explicárselo – continuó el científico -. Durante la última década, después de la Crisis de los Misiles en Cuba, puse todos mis recursos en investigar a la gente como ustedes, que se hacen llamar mutantes, y se sienten diferentes al resto de los seres humanos, como si no sintieran y sufrieran lo mismo que cualquier persona.

-Sí – replicó Charles enojado -. Se dedicó a secuestrarnos y torturarnos, nos masacró en nombre de la ciencia. Usted no es un ser humano, usted es un monstruo.

-Interesante término – reflexionó Trask sin inmutarse -. El mismo que muchos de ellos usaron para describir a Lehnsherr. Algunos comentaron mientras los interrogaba que ustedes dos tuvieron un romance y engendraron una criatura, que murió porque Lehnsherr ordenó que se la arrancaran de su vientre contra su voluntad, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Charles pasó saliva. Solo asintió. No podía negárselo si ya contaba con toda la información.

Trask se acomodó los lentes de cuenta nueva.

-Esto hizo que ustedes se separaran y nunca le perdonó. Bueno, eso de nunca es relativo ya que ahora parece que se reconciliaron y usted está esperando un hijo otra vez.

Charles quedó atónito y no pudo disimular. Por instinto, quiso meterse en su cabeza pero con el casco puesto era imposible.

Trask sonrió con una mezcla de diversión y malicia.

-No se preocupe porque no lo examinó nadie, no lo han tocado desde que lo depositaron en esta cama. Me enteré de su estado porque con este aparato rastreo las células mutantes – sacó el artefacto del bolsillo y lo activó -. ¿Ve? Ahora está marcando el número dos en la pantalla. Antes leyó la presencia de tres: la suya, la de Lehnsherr y otra que identifiqué dentro de su vientre. No necesito ser un detective para darme cuenta de que está embarazado. 

Charles se apretó el abdomen de manera protectora.

-Usted no tiene más impunidad para asesinarnos, Bolivar Trask – exclamó amenazante -. Si llega a hacerles daño a Magneto o a mi hijo, sepa que sufrirá consecuencias terribles. Su casco puede protegerlo de mí ahora pero no todo el tiempo, no toda su vida.

-No voy a tocar a su hijo – dejó el científico en claro -. Pero me asombra su devoción hacia Magneto. Charles Xavier – lo miró intensamente -, el hombre que usted defiende autorizó el asesinato de su hijo, le arruinó la vida por diez años. Piense, recuerde lo que sufrió. ¿De veras está dispuesto a jugarse por él? 

Charles se echó hacia atrás disimulando relajarse. Se notaba a las claras que Trask se traía algo entre manos y creía que podría manipularlo a él, al mejor lector de mentes. Por lo tanto prefirió engañarlo fingiendo cooperar.

-¿Qué quiere proponerme, doctor Trask?

-Que con sus poderes telepáticos, entre en la cabeza de Lehnsherr y lo convierta en alguien manejable. El poder de Magneto es uno de los más interesantes que haya conocido, se podrían escribir tesinas, libros sobre él. Pero nuestros instrumentos contienen metal y sería inútil experimentar con su persona si lo sedamos porque lo necesitamos despierto. Por eso solo usted posee la habilidad para manipular su conducta.

-¿Pretende que use mi poder para ayudar a que lo torturen? – cuestionó un horrorizado Charles -. No puedo leerle la mente pero sé que está mintiendo, Trask. No es a Magneto a quien busca sino a mi hijo. Sí, lo sé. Un hijo con los genes de dos de los mutantes más poderosos que haya conocido – se apretó el vientre con una mezcla de valentía y temor -. Usted no va a salirse con la suya. No lo permitiré.

El científico se puso de pie.

-Vine en son de paz, Xavier. Pero su desconfianza continua ha arruinado la tregua. Podría decirse que Lehnsherr se la contagió. Creí que era una persona pacífica, que soñaba con un mundo donde mutantes y no mutantes podamos convivir en paz. Pero si lo que busca es la guerra, la va a obtener, y aquí, encerrado en mi laboratorio secreto, está en amplia desventaja.

Los ojos de Charles echaban chispas de odio desconocidas en él.

-Usted mismo mencionó la palabra tregua. No puede existir una si antes no hay guerra, o sea, es usted quien la busca e inicia, Trask. 

-Solo le recuerdo que está en desventaja, Xavier. También le recuerdo que tiene un hijo a quien debería proteger y si no lo hace, bueno – hizo una mueca -, me haré cargo le guste o no.

De la furia, Charles casi salta de la cama. Bien hubiera deseado haberse inyectado el suero para poder bajar y darle su merecido. En cambio tomó aire. La violencia no era la solución, jamás lo había sido ni lo sería. Sin embargo, si le ponían un dedo a su familia, Charles Xavier no reaccionaría de forma pacífica.

Notando cuánto lo había irritado, Trask se retiró y cerró la puerta con llave.

Charles se dejó caer en la cama, asustado, frustrado y nervioso. Así que Trask tenía planes para su hijo. Erik necesitaba saberlo de inmediato. Tenía que comunicarse con él de alguna manera. Juntó más aire para tranquilizarse y trató de concentrarse para hallar su mente. Pero habían sido precavidos y su celda estaba fuera de su alcance. Pensó en Sarah. Ella le había explicado que las emociones intensas lo ayudarían a viajar y pensaba que pocos sentimientos podían ser tan potentes como los que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para visitar a su hija y buscar juntos a Erik.

……………..

Con el somnífero y la violenta situación vivida antes de ser sedado, Erik cayó en un sueño profundo. Soñó distintos escenarios e imágenes, y en ese momento se veía acostado en el lecho de Charles, no el que tenía ahora sino aquel antiguo con un pesado cortinaje. Se acomodó de lado y descubrió que el telépata dormía junto a él. Se lo veía plácido y tranquilo. Erik descorrió las cobijas para cubrirlo mejor y notó que tenía el vientre abultado de una gestación a término. Sonrió con ternura y quiso acariciárselo pero al acercar la mano, vio que Trask y Stryker irrumpían en el dormitorio. Salió de la cama de un salto y se posicionó entre Charles y los intrusos para defenderlo. Volteó hacia su amante y vio que seguía dormido, ajeno a lo que ocurría.

“Papá”, resonó la voz dulce una niña.

Erik parpadeó y el escenario entero mutó a un jardín con flores, columpios y mucho sol. A lo lejos distinguió a una niña con coletas, que corría a su encuentro. Enseguida se dio cuenta de quién se trataba y se hincó en el suelo para recibirla. La abrazó y alzó por los aires, riendo y llorando. La examinó: Charles la había descripto a la perfección. Guardaba un parecido impresionante con él y cualquiera que la viera podría afirmar que era hija de Magneto. Mientras la mantenía en sus brazos, le besó la frente. 

-¡Hola! – exclamó Sarah.

Erik no pudo devolverle el saludo. Había una sola palabra que sentía la necesidad de expresarle. Con lágrimas, musitó:

-Perdóname.

Sarah asintió, luego le sonrió y sepultó la cabeza en su hombro. Erik sintió un alivio inconmensurable y cerró los ojos. Parecía como si la paz del mundo entero se hubiera anidado en su corazón. Era una sensación tan apacible que permanecieron los dos quietos y en silencio. 

Finalmente la niña recordó que tenía la misión de comunicarle el plan de Charles.

-Con papá usamos nuestras mentes para llamar a sus amigos. Logan, Alex, Peter, Raven y Hank vienen para ayudarlos.

Erik quedó perplejo.

-¿Tu padre, Charles, está bien? 

Sarah asintió. 

-Conseguimos ayuda, tuvo que regresar a su mundo y ahora volvió para cumplir con su promesa.

Erik suspiró con alivio.

-Nos secuestraron, lo sabes, ¿cierto? – la niña volvió a asentir -. Cuéntame preciosa, ¿cuál promesa tu papá volvió para cumplirte?

-Le pedí que me ayudara a verte otra vez.

-¿Querías verme? – preguntó, emocionado.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿No me guardas rencor? – quiso saber Erik y sintió un puñal en el estómago.

-A papá le cuesta reconocerlo pero no había manera de que yo viviera – reconoció Sarah con una sabiduría madura para su edad -. No me odiaste ni me mataste como lo pensó por mucho tiempo. Al contrario, hiciste que el poco tiempo que estuve en la Tierra fuera hermoso. 

-¿Lo recuerdas? – sonrió, conmovido -. ¿Recuerdas cuando te acuné? ¿Recuerdas la canción?

-¿Por qué habría de olvidarlo? – preguntó la niña divertida.

Erik la apretó con fuerza. Por un instante sintió que revivía el momento en que la había sostenido recién nacida. Abrió los ojos y desde el bosquecillo, vio que Charles se le acercaba.

-Charles – murmuró y sosteniendo a su hija con un brazo, le extendió la mano.

En lugar de tomársela, Charles llegó hasta ellos y lo abrazó. Se besaron y besaron a Sarah.

-¿Tú y la criatura están bien? – preguntó Erik.

-Los dos lo estamos.

-Cuando te sedaron, Trask descubrió que estabas esperando. 

-Sí, Erik – admitió Charles molesto y preocupado -. Trask me interrogó. No te asustes – pidió al ver su expresión -. No me tocó, ni nadie me examinó, solo quiso interrogarme. Primero trató de extorsionarme y después, con la excusa de buscar mi ayuda para poder controlarte, dejó en evidencia que lo que está buscando es a nuestro hijo. 

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – decidió Erik, observando hacia todos lados. En sus brazos, Sarah percibió su nerviosismo e hizo un puchero. Su padre la besó para tranquilizarla.

-Gracias a la ayuda de nuestra hija pude comunicarme con nuestros amigos – explicó Charles.

-Sarah me lo dijo – contestó Erik, un poco aliviado -. Fuiste muy astuto al pedirles ayuda. Pero no olvides que ellos son amigos tuyos, Charles, no míos. No creas que ese engendro con garras va a compartir un habano conmigo, ni que nos sentaremos a cenar con Raven.

-¡Papá! – protestó la niña -. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan, no sé cómo lo dicen?

-¿Negativo? – interrogó Charles, sonriendo -. ¿Gruñón?

-Lo importante es que vendrán a rescatarte a ti – admitió Erik. Charles quiso acotar que les había pedido que los rescataran a los dos pero prefirió callarse -. Tenemos que estar preparados. 

-A ti te tienen en una celda de plástico y estás lejos de la mía – explicó Charles -. Por eso tuvo que utilizar este medio para que nos comuniquemos. Además de la razón principal – sonrió, volviéndose hacia su hija -. Sarah quería verte otra vez.

Erik besó la nariz de su hija y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. De pronto, comenzó a sentirse liviano. Miró sorprendido a Charles que le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

-Estás a punto de despertar – le explicó el telépata -. Erik, tranquilízate. La ayuda está en camino.

Erik lo miró fijo a los ojos y asintió. Besó a Sarah para despedirse, la abrazó con fuerza y se la pasó a Charles. Con la vista posada en los dos, se mantuvo quieto, mientras el ambiente se nublaba y se iba deshaciendo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un camastro de plástico dentro de una celda pequeña de paredes transparentes. Afuera vio a los dos guardias caídos y a Mystique de pie, que acababa de tumbarlos bajo su forma cerúlea. La joven se inclinó sobre uno y le quitó la llave.

-Quiero que sepas que esto lo hago por Charles – dejó en claro Raven.

Magneto asintió.

………………………..


	12. Capítulo 12: Alkali Lake

Imperdonable

Capítulo Doce: Alkali Lake

Magneto y Mystique salieron de la celda hacia un largo pasillo de concreto. Erik se concentraba pero aún no percibía nada de metal. A los costados, veía a los guardias caídos y, al observarlos detenidamente, notó que respiraban. Raven solo los había dejado inconscientes, no los había matado. La joven comprendió enseguida lo que Magneto estaba pensando.

-No soy una asesina como tú – espetó ella con desprecio -. Si tengo que defenderme trato de buscar el mal menor.

-No te estoy juzgando – replicó Erik cortante. 

Raven se detuvo en seco para plantársele, alterada y decidida.

-Hank nos contó que tú y Charles volvieron. No te mato porque dijo que tu presencia lo transformó de forma positiva: cambió su aspecto, volvió a tener fe y es el Charles de antes. Pero si osas hacerle daño, si vuelves a romperle el corazón, conocerás mi faceta asesina.

Erik la estudió con interés. Su actitud no lo enfurecía sino que lo alegraba: Charles se merecía gente que lo amara con tanta devoción.

-Prométeme que no lo lastimarás de nuevo, Erik.

Él asintió.

-Lo prometo.

Siguieron andando y al final del pasillo había una puerta también de concreto. Detrás de ella, Erik comenzaba a percibir material metálico y extendió las manos para controlarlo. Oyeron que alguien la abría y Mystique se colocó en posición de ataque. 

Entraron veinte soldados armados hasta los dientes. Sus armas eran de plástico pero Magneto ya sentía el metal de máquinas y artefactos cerca. Hizo un movimiento para levantarlos y todos los soldados dispararon al mismo tiempo. Mystique saltó para atacarlos y, un segundo después, estaban los dos en otra habitación con Peter sonriéndoles con picardía. Antes de que Raven o Erik pudieran decir algo, el joven se esfumó.

……………….

Charles se despidió de Sarah para volver a la realidad. Sabía que lo vendrían a buscar de un momento a otro. Se incorporó en la cama y comenzó a rastrear a sus amigos mentalmente para darles su ubicación. Alex y Logan andaban cerca buscándolo y lo escucharon.

Minutos más tarde, la puerta explotó con una de las ondas expansivas de Havok. Los dos mutantes entraron: Alex corrió hacia Charles para ayudarlo a incorporarse, mientras que Wolverine se sacudió la sangre de las garras para guardarlas y cargarlo.

-Logan – sonrió Alex, burlón -. Que Magneto no se entere que lo llevaste en brazos o no le va a alcanzar el metal del planeta para vengarse.

-Jódete – fue la ruda respuesta.

Charles rio, un poco por la broma y otro poco de alivio. Logan lo levantó con cuidado y los tres salieron hacia otra sala grande, llena de máquinas, camas, piletas y herramientas quirúrgicas.

Wolverine parpadeó teniendo un destello de su pasado futuro. Esa parecía una de las salas donde experimentarían con él. Trató de controlarse pero las garras empezaron a surgir y, por instinto, soltó a Charles para no lastimarlo. El telépata cayó sentado en el piso y Havok se apuró en socorrerlo.

Charles percibió su desesperación y entró en su mente para tranquilizarlo. Al igual que con Erik, le pidió que se sosegara y pudo ver y sentir el dolor que un futuro Stryker le provocaría. No pudo evitar las lágrimas por su agonía pero juntó valor para buscar en la memoria de Logan recuerdos felices y plantárselos. Así vio a una Jean Grey adulta sonriéndole y le envió la imagen. Esto hizo que Wolverine se fuera tranquilizando poco a poco hasta volver a la realidad. Observó dónde se encontraba y volteó hacia Charles.

-Gracias, profesor.

Charles asintió.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – determinó Alex y con el psíquico en sus brazos, dejaron atrás la sala.

Logan iba primero, con las garras hacia afuera para cuidar el camino. Charles estaba concentrado para detener mentalmente a cualquier enemigo y ahorrarse la situación violenta. De repente se les cruzó Peter como un rayo.

-Ah, aquí están – sonrió el joven -. Ya los llevo con los otros dos y salgamos de aquí.

-Espera – ordenó Charles -. No puedo hacer un viaje tan veloz – se tocó el vientre -. Estoy esperando un hijo y no sé si esa velocidad pueda dañarme a mí o al bebé.

Los tres quedaron de una pieza y pensaron que una cosa era que esos dos tórtolos se hubieran reconciliado y otra que ya estuvieran por darle al mundo un nuevo y pequeño mutante.

-Felicitaciones – habló al fin Peter -. Entonces, lo haremos con la velocidad y el tiempo ordinarios. Bien – extendió la mano hacia un pasillo -, por aquí, señores caballeros.

A lo lejos, vieron una bestia azul que corría hacia ellos en cuatro patas. 

-¡Hank! – se alegró Charles de ver a su amigo.

Beast se incorporó rápidamente.

-Dame a Charles, Alex. Necesitas tus poderes para abrir puertas y atacar soldados. Wolverine, sigue con lo tuyo.

-No – determinó Charles decidido -. Por favor, les he pedido que nos rescataran y se los agradezco, pero no quiero víctimas inocentes. Estos soldados siguen órdenes. Les ruego que tratemos de hacerles el menor daño posible. De ser necesario, dejen que yo los congele, pero no los lastimen.

-Habló el viejo Charles Xavier – observó Logan con respeto y le asintió -. Así se hará.

-De acuerdo, Charles – decidió Hank, mientras lo cargaba -. Todos adelante.

Los cinco continuaron el camino.

………………..

A medida que iban avanzando, Charles se concentraba en sentir a Raven o a Erik. Todavía no estaban cerca pero conociéndolos a ambos, sabía que no se quedarían de brazos cruzados en la habitación segura hasta donde los había transportado Peter. Lo más probable era que el espíritu vengativo de Erik lo llevara a buscar a Trask y a Stryker para cobrarles por lo que les habían hecho. No se equivocó. Al doblar una esquina, percibió las dos mentes mutantes, una estaba alterada y la otra extremadamente furiosa.

-Por allí – ordenó y se dirigieron hacia donde su percepción los guiaba.

Entraron en la cámara principal de la base con la maquinaria que controlaba todo el complejo. En el suelo yacían varios soldados inconscientes y heridos con elementos metálicos a su alrededor. Notaron que ninguno revestía gravedad. En el centro, arrinconados contra la computadora central, se hallaban Trask y Striker amordazados. Magneto se alzaba iracundo y amenazante ante los dos. 

Mystique volteó al oírlos entrar.

-¡Charles! – exclamó y corrió a abrazarlo.

Charles la apretó con ganas y afecto.

-Mira lo que encontramos – señaló la joven. 

A un costado estaba su silla de ruedas. Alex corrió a acercársela y Hank lo acomodó en ella.

Charles se sintió más seguro al poder movilizarse con medios propios y giró hacia Erik.

El militar estaba inconsciente y gracias a la fuerza del recuerdo que le había enviado a Logan, este no se alteró con su presencia. Sin embargo, Trask estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades, asustado con el implacable Magneto. Tenía puesto el casco y Erik comenzó a cerrar el puño para que el metal empezara a aplastarle el cráneo igual que a los soldados nazis décadas atrás.

-¡Erik, no! – gritó Charles desesperado y se acercó velozmente.

Sin darse vuelta ni inmutarse, Erik siguió cerrando el puño.

-Ya viste de lo que es capaz este tipo, Charles. No voy a permitir que vuelva a lastimarte. Nadie va a extorsionarte, amenazarte, secuestrarte ni meterse contigo nunca más.

-¿No te das cuenta? – suspiró Charles -. Si lo matas, si te vengas, vendrá otro Trask, vendrán otros Strykers. La venganza solo genera violencia, Erik. Tienes que demostrarles que somos mejores que ellos, que somos X-Men.

-Eres demasiado altruista – replicó Erik inconmovible -. Tu optimismo no te deja ver la realidad.

-Por favor, te lo suplico – rogó Charles en el límite de la desesperación -. No repitas lo que pasó en Cuba. No permitas que el odio te enceguezca. Hazlo por mí, hazlo por tu hijo que va a venir. ¿Qué mundo quieres para él?

Erik volteó, tocado por sus palabras.

-Quiero un mundo sin un Trask o un Striker que lo persiga.

-Entonces, no crees otro Trask, no engendres otro Stryker – Charles se apoyó la mano sobre el estómago -. Estos dos están acabados. Si les perdonas la vida, demostrarás que no eres el monstruo que ellos temen.

Más allá del dolor que el casco le estaba provocando, Trask se animó a tomar la palabra.

-Le juro por mi vida que no volveré a molestarlos – jadeó -. Me encargaré yo mismo de destruir los centinelas y hablaré a su favor ante el Congreso.

Erik bufó. Sabía que su juramento no era más que un acto desesperado sin miras a ser cumplido.

Con la mano sobre el vientre, Charles llegó hasta Erik y le apoyó la otra en el hombro.

-Hazlo por nosotros, Erik. Por mí, por este niño y por Sarah.

Su hijo por venir . . . Su Sarah . . . Su Charles . . . Los sentimientos de rencor y venganza comenzaron a evaporarse despacio. Erik tenía motivos más importantes por los cuales luchar. Sintió amor y notó que era una sensación que lo completaba más que el odio. Se fue calmando y relajó el puño. Mientras abría la mano, lentamente, el metal del casco se expandió lo suficiente para que dejara de lastimar a Trask y pudiera quitárselo.

-Gracias – suspiró el científico y se echó hacia atrás tan dolorido como asustado.

Erik le arrancó el casco de la cabeza y se lo colocó en la suya para dejarle en claro que le pertenecía. En otro momento le hubiera dado una bofetada como mínimo pero la presencia de Charles y las emociones que le provocaba saberlo allí, a su lado, lo hicieron desistir. Prefirió voltear hacia su amante y besarlo. 

-Aguarden – interrumpió Beast confundido -. Mencionaron una criatura que viene en camino. Charles, no me digas que tú . . .

-Así es – admitió el psíquico, orgulloso.

Una feliz Mystique lo fundió en un abrazo fuerte y cariñoso. 

-Voy a protegerte, Charles – le prometió -. De todos y de todo.

-Eso ya lo haré yo, gracias Raven – se interpuso un celoso Erik y envolvió a Charles con su brazo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – quiso saber Havok.

Charles asumió su papel de líder.

-Les borraré a Trask y Stryker todos los recuerdos que posean de estos años en que nos persiguieron. No recordarán nada de las investigaciones mutantes, ni de los enfrentamientos, ni de Erik, ni de mí, ni de Raven, ni de nadie. Luego Peter nos transportará a cada uno, incluidos a los soldados, Trask y Stryker fuera de esta base. Acto seguido, tú, Alex, la incinerarás por completo, ¿entendido?

Los seis asintieron seriamente. Erik estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa de orgullo hacia su amante, pero se contuvo.

Charles apoyó los dedos en su sien y cerró los ojos para concentrarse y eliminar los recuerdos del científico y del militar. Una vez concluido el trabajo, autorizó a Peter a sacarlos uno por uno de Alkali Lake. El joven transportó a los seis mutantes a los pies de X-Jet, a los hombres los puso a resguardo a muchas millas y a Trask y a Stryker los dejó a modo de venganza dentro de celdas de una prisión de máxima seguridad. Después regresó y se sacudió el polvo tan fresco y alegre como siempre.

Esta misión era la primera en la que empleaban el nuevo X-Jet que Hank se había empeñado en arreglar y actualizar en los últimos meses. Lo había hecho a modo de pasatiempo mientras Charles y Erik reiniciaban su relación y Sean disfrutaba del apoyo que le brindaban. Es que era un súper genio que detestaba el ocio y al ver los cambios en Charles, se dio cuenta de que los X-Men podrían resurgir de un momento a otro.

-¿Es la misma nave que usamos en la misión a Cuba? – quiso saber Erik con interés, mientras se acomodaban dentro del jet.

-Sí, con modificaciones y tecnología nueva – admitió Beast con un orgullo que lo superaba -. Vamos a apurarnos que Sean está solo.

-¿Dónde la tuvieron guardada todo este tiempo? – indagó Magneto.

-En el sótano – terció Charles, mientras era ayudado a subir por Logan -. Te sorprendimos, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué más guardan en esa casa? – preguntó Erik -. ¿Momias? ¿Extraterrestres? ¿Los secretos del universo?

Raven pasó a su lado y soltó una carcajada. Peter entró detrás de ella riendo divertido.

Alex permaneció afuera de la nave y, desde una distancia prudente, destruyó la base secreta.

Logan observó las llamas mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Ahí quedaba parte de su futuro pasado. ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez conseguiría el esqueleto de andamiato de otro lado.

Havok subió y se acomodó, y Hank despegó el jet. Cuando la nave consiguió altura y se estabilizó, Erik se quitó el casco y el cinturón de seguridad y se levantó para ir hasta el asiento de Charles, que dormitaba exhausto. Se sentó a su lado y le apoyó la mano sobre el vientre. Era la primera vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad de tocárselo desde que supo la noticia. Sonriendo, le plantó un beso. Charles despertó y lo miró embelesado.

-Estamos a salvo – murmuró Erik.

-Estamos juntos – replicó Charles y presionó la mano que su amante sostenía en su vientre -. Sanos y juntos, que es lo más importante.

Desde su sitio, frente a ellos, Raven los observaba. Sintió un gran alivio al reconocer por sus miradas y gestos, que Erik y Charles estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

……………………..

Notas: Quiero aclarar que en este fic Peter no guarda ninguna relación de parentesco con Erik.


	13. Capítulo 13: La Decisión

Imperdonable

Capítulo Trece: La Decisión

Las dudas de Magneto sobre adónde iría Hank a aterrizar el jet se despejaron cuando un sector del inmenso patio trasero de la mansión se abrió revelando una pista secreta de aterrizaje. Charles le explicó que era parte de la construcción de su padrastro, Kurt Marko, junto con la bóveda para protegerse de una eventual explosión nuclear. Erik quedó boquiabierto y eso que costaba sorprenderlo.

Apenas llegaron fueron a ver cómo estaba Sean, que a su vez los aguardaba ansioso. Tras los saludos y felicitaciones por la venida de un nuevo miembro, organizaron una cena informal para distenderse y ponerse al tanto.

Erik no se apartó de su amante hasta que ya retirados los platos y mientras se congregaban para platicar en pequeños grupos, Raven fue a buscar a Charles bajo su apariencia humana. Salieron a la terraza para tener intimidad y respirar aire fresco. Se abrazaron y Raven volvió a felicitarlo y a expresarle lo feliz que estaba de verlo tan dichoso.

-Te irás esta noche, ¿cierto? – preguntó Charles sin leerle la mente -. ¿Por qué no te quedas? Al menos un tiempo para descansar. Sabes que esta es tu casa. 

-Es tu casa, Charles – aclaró Raven -. Aquí empezarás una familia con Erik.

-Es cierto, ya la empezamos, pero tú no estorbarías.

Raven sonrió, tocada.

-Necesito regresar a Washington – confesó -. Verás, tengo un plan que si funciona salvará el pellejo del padre de tu futuro hijo.

-¿De qué hablas? – indagó Charles interesado.

-Magneto cometió un acto terrorista pero al mismo tiempo habló en nombre de muchos hermanos nuestros escondidos en la sombra por la vergüenza y el miedo. Con su discurso les provocó orgullo y esperanza. Son muchos, cientos de miles de mutantes que le están agradecidos. Cientos y miles de votantes, Charles.

-Ah, la política – suspiró Charles.

-Hay un sector importante de congresistas que sienten que si nos apoyan podrán conseguir los votos de los mutantes y de sus familias. No es el medio altruista que te gusta pero sí es el necesario. 

-¿De qué manera Erik saldría beneficiado?

-Puede convertirse oficialmente en la voz de nuestros hermanos, Charles. Recibiría el apoyo de sectores políticos.

-¿Crees que Erik aceptaría eso? – cuestionó Charles escéptico -. Soy optimista pero realista, Raven. Sé que él no aceptará jamás involucrarse en la política, tampoco yo, ya ves que quiero reabrir la escuela para reclutar y ayudar sin involucrarme en nada político y menos lo harás tú, que siempre detestaste la diplomacia.

-No estoy a favor de involucrarnos, Charles – dejó Raven en claro -. Por supuesto que detesto la diplomacia. Pero si Erik se transforma en una voz para nosotros . . .

Descreído, Charles sacudió la cabeza.

-Raven, ni tú, ni yo, ni Erik necesitamos de ningún congresista para convertirnos en una voz. Reconozco tus buenas intenciones pero él no va a querer involucrarse en algo así.

-Al menos deja que hable a su favor. Con el discurso que dio y la esperanza que despertó en los mutantes escondidos, el Gobierno pensará dos veces antes de apresarlo y juzgarlo. Crearían un mártir que no les conviene y perderían votantes. 

-Eso es cierto y creo que por ese lado es factible que podamos hallar una solución.

-¿Estás, entonces, de acuerdo conmigo, Charles? ¿Qué opinas de la idea de que viaje a Washington a interceder en su favor?

-Es un gesto que te agradeceríamos por siempre – sonrió Charles.

Raven le besó en la mejilla.

-Lo haré solo por ti – reconoció la joven -. Quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz y tengas esperanza.

-Gracias, Raven.

Se abrazaron de cuenta nueva y fueron interrumpidos por Hank, que salió a la terraza bajo su apariencia humana con dos vasos de cerveza.

-¿Nos permites un momento a solas? – preguntó a su amigo.

Charles asintió y se volvió hacia Raven.

-Prométeme que te despedirás antes de partir.

-Claro.

Un confundido Hank miró a su antigua novia.

-Entonces, te marchas otra vez – dedujo con resignado enfado.

-No significa que me marche para siempre – insinuó Raven -. ¿Quién sabe? – transformó su apariencia cerúlea y le quitó un vaso con una sonrisa críptica -. Quizás solo cumpla con un trabajo breve y regrese.

Hank suspiró un tanto aliviado mientras que Charles abandonaba la terraza con aire cómplice para dejarlos solos. Dentro del salón, vio que Erik estaba solo sentado en el sofá, bebiendo un vaso de whisky. Iba a acercársele cuando notó que Peter se había aproximado ya con su velocidad supersónica y prefirió dejarlos solos. Erik necesitaba socializar.

Peter se sirvió un vaso de whisky con un par de hielos y se echó frente al sofá.

-¿Tienes edad para beber eso? – preguntó un cortante Erik. Volteó hacia la terraza y vio que Charles ya no estaba. Lo buscó con la mirada y notó que se había instalado junto a la mesa con Alex y Sean. Bueno, al menos no se había acercado a ese detestable Logan, que alejado del grupo, bebía en otra sala ensimismado en sus propios asuntos.

-Tengo dieciséis años y medio – contestó Peter riendo alegremente.

-La edad apropiada para beber alcohol en el país es veintiuno – le recordó Erik y, tras dar un sorbo, miró hacia un costado para ignorarlo.

-Solo quería dejarte en claro una cosa – expresó el joven -. Cuando te saqué de prisión, te dije que mi mamá había conocido a un tipo que manipulaba metales.

-Tu apellido es Maximoff, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Conocí a tu madre hace veinte años – dejó en claro Erik seco y cortante -. Si aún no cumpliste diecisiete los números no cierran.

-Eso mismo me explicó mi madre porque se lo pregunté.

-Perfecto – Erik bebió otro sorbo y volteó hacia él -. Mira, jovencito. No es que sea un sujeto desagradable, solo que sé que no tengo nada que ver contigo.

-Lo sé – rio el joven.

-¿Te divierte?

-No, pero sí me alivia. Cuando te liberamos, noté la tensión que había entre tú y Charles y me dije, si este sujeto es mi padre y tiene algo con Charles, no me gusta nada el asunto. Es que Charles me cae demasiado bien y no quería aparecer y decirle, mira, soy el hijo de tu pareja, que ciertamente anduvo con mi madre antes de conocerte. Si mi mamá y tú tuvieron algo, no quiero que Charles piense que soy el producto, de ese “algo”, ¿comprendes?

Erik se mareó un poco con la explicación pero entendió a qué quería llegar y asintió.

-Eso quiere decir que el asunto está aclarado.

-¿Amigos? – pidió Peter, extendiéndole la mano.

Erik se la estrechó sin muchas ganas.

Peter se sintió satisfecho y se retiró, dejándolo tranquilo.

Erik bebió lo que quedaba en su vaso, mientras recordaba su aventura con la señorita Maximoff. Recordaba que nunca quiso quedar atado a ella, ni a ninguna otra mujer, solo quiso quedar atado de por vida con Charles Xavier.

…….

Terminada la reunión, cada uno partió a su respectiva recámara. Erik le insinuó a Charles que no pasarían esa noche solos y convinieron que el lecho del telápata era el más adecuado. Pero antes, Charles quiso despedirse de Sean y fue hasta su dormitorio. Sean se había retirado antes de la fiesta y estaba acomodado en la cama leyendo un libro apoyado en el abultado vientre.

-¡Charles! – se alegró de verlo. Con la demostraciones de afecto como las despedidas por las noches, Charles le demostraba que en Westchester estaba protegido y cuidado por personas que realmente lo querían.

-Quería asegurarme de que estabas cómodo, Sean. ¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí? Porque si no me equivoco, Hank abandonó la reunión con Raven.

-Entre los dos me trajeron – explicó el joven – y los dos se retiraron juntos – añadió con complicidad.

Charles rio.

-Bien por ellos – se acercó a la cama y lo cubrió con el acolchado.

Sean dejó el libro en la mesa de luz y se acurrucó.

-Charles – se puso serio -. Ahora que esperas un hijo, ¿podrás cumplir tu promesa y hacerte cargo del mío cuando nazca?

-Te lo prometí y no será un inconveniente pero – lo estudió con atención -, no necesito leerte para sentir que tienes dudas.

Sean bajó la mirada.

Charles le apoyó la mano en la cabeza cariñosamente.

-Si tienes la más mínima duda, no vayas a hacerlo, Sean. Aquí tienes todo el apoyo que necesitas para criarlo. 

-Mi pareja no era mutante – confesó Sean, abriéndose sobre su relación por primera vez -. Fue una relación corta e intensa, y cuando digo intensa no me refiero a que fuera muy romántica.

Charles pasó saliva. Se le hizo tripas el corazón al pensar que alguien podía haber golpeado a ese jovencito inocente.

Sean lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Nunca me hizo daño pero tuvimos discusiones muy fuertes. En una ocasión cerró el puño y lo alzó, y eso fue suficiente para mí. Grité como sé gritar y le provoqué unas náuseas terribles.

-Se las tenía bien merecidas – opinó Charles sin esconder su enfado.

Sean asintió.

-Me llamó fenómeno y se fue para nunca volver. Semanas después descubrí que estaba esperando un hijo. Lo pensé mucho antes de buscarlo pero llegué a la conclusión de que merecía saberlo. Cuando me dijo que no quería saber nada con la criatura sentí un alivio increíble.

-Entonces, decidiste continuar tú solo.

-No al principio, Charles. Fui a una clínica y estuve a punto de abortarlo, pero luego decidí seguir adelante. No pude hacerlo. 

-Fue tu decisión, Sean – contestó Charles sin juzgarlo.

-En ese momento se hablaba entre los mutantes de un proyecto llamado centinelas, que iban a perseguirnos y aniquilarnos, y preferí mantenerme oculto. Cuando Erik hizo su aparición en Washington y aparecieron esos robots monstruosos, tuve mucho miedo hasta que te vi en la televisión entre la multitud y eso me dio esperanzas. Me dije: Si Charles Xavier está al tanto del asunto, él sabrá qué hacer.

-Me halaga la confianza que me tienes – suspiró Charles conmovido.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, cuando Erik me empujó del satélite: confío en ti, Charles. Luego vinieron las protestas por nuestros derechos gracias al discurso de Erik y continuaron los rumores de que Trask seguía haciendo experimentos. Continué escondido porque mi estado era muy visible y me delataría como mutante hasta que se acercó el sexto mes y me armé de valor para venir a verte.

-Una vez más te digo que hiciste lo correcto – reconoció Charles -. Si tantos peligros enfrentaste por tu bebé, ¿por qué piensas separarte cuando nazca?

Sean no supo responderle. Solo se tocó el abdomen y permaneció pensativo.

-No lo hagas, por favor – insistió Charles.

Sean lo miró.

-¿Podrías fijarte si está sano? El médico dice que lo está pero tú puedes sentirlo.

-¿Quieres que traté de sentir su mente? 

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Lo hacía con mi hija y era mucho más pequeña – recordó Charles -. ¿Me permites?

Sean asintió y el telépata le apoyó la mano sobre el centro del vientre. Colocó la otra sobre su sien y cerró los ojos. Tuvo todo el cuidado posible ya que era una mente frágil, en formación y no quería causarle daño. Lo primero que percibió fue un caudal enorme de energía brillante y blanca. Energía vital que lo apabulló por la potencia. Era comprensible tomando en cuenta que se trataba de una existencia que iniciaba su proceso. Después le llegó la sensación de paz de un alma que solo conoció la comodidad y calma de un lugar oscuro y cálido. Más tarde, pudo percibir más vitalidad todavía. Charles no quiso indagar más para no alterar la pequeña mente y abrió los ojos.

Sean lo observaba con ansias.

Charles le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Es una criatura sana, llena de ganas de vivir, que disfruta del sitio donde está.

-Pero en cuestión de días la quitarán de allí – observó el joven.

-La quitarán de allí para ponerla en tus brazos – contestó Charles -. Comenzará la aventura contigo, Sean. Hazme caso, no es que no quiera quedarme con ella, me encantaría, pero es algo que mereces vivirlo y disfrutarlo tú.

Finalmente Sean abrió su corazón y expuso sus miedos.

-No puedo – se quebró -. Soy inexperto, soy irresponsable y cometo errores – Charles lo abrazó con fuerza -. Pero tampoco quiero perder a esta criatura. No sé qué hacer.

-Simplemente permanece aquí con nosotros – le recordó Charles pausado y tranquilo -. Aquí tienes un hogar y no estarás solo. Si eres inexperto, con la inexperiencia de todos saldrás adelante. Ni Erik, ni Hank ni yo sabemos mucho del asunto tampoco. No eres irresponsable, Sean. Eso es un idea descabellada que alguien te puso en la cabeza y es hora que te la quites de allí. Si cometes errores, piensa quién no lo hace.

De a poco, Sean fue calmándose y, entre hipidos, deshizo el abrazo.

-Formaste un vínculo importante con el niño – reconoció Charles -. Es algo esperable, lo mismo me ocurrió a mí en el primer embarazo y está sucediéndome con este. Fortalece ese vínculo, Sean, no vayas a quebrarlo.

Sean asintió y, más relajado, volvió a acomodarse de lado en la cama. Charles lo cubrió con las cobijas con cariño paternal.

-Que descanses, Sean.

-También tú, Charles – murmuró tras un bostezo -. Gracias.

Charles le dio una palmada en el hombro y le apagó la luz del velador. Al llegar a la puerta, antes de salir, apagó la de la habitación. Se dirigió a la suya donde Erik lo esperaba acostado en el lecho con expresión de impaciencia.

Charles se acostó en la cama y, sin darle tiempo a acomodarse, su amante lo hizo rodar para dejarlo boca arriba y poder ubicarse encima de él. Comenzaron a comerse a besos. Entre los chasquidos, los dos reían felices y cómplices como cada vez que se amaban.

Erik se detuvo y le acarició la mejilla, mientras lo observaba encandilado. Charles no necesitaba leerlo para sentir cuánto lo amaba. Volvieron a besarse con pasión y, sin demorarse ni interrumpir el beso, Erik comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, mientras que el telépata desprendía sus pantalones primero y, luego, los de su amante. Entre caricias y chasquidos, se desnudaron listos para entregarse uno al otro. No se cansaban de hacer el amor.

………………….

Una semana más tarde, Sean llegó convencido a la clínica para la cesárea. No entregaría a la criatura. Lo acompañaron Hank y Charles. El telépata entró con él a la sala de operaciones para tranquilizar su mente y darle apoyo. Fue una cirugía rápida y sin contratiempos. Cuando más tarde, el enfermero le entregó al bebé, Sean se sintió la persona más feliz. Era una niña pálida y con un mechón rojo en el centro de la cabeza.

-¿Ya elegiste un nombre? – preguntó Charles, que no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento y estaba tan emocionado como el padre.

-Anne – contestó sin dejar de contemplarla con una mezcla de éxtasis y ternura -. Anne Cassidy.

Charles le hizo una caricia en la frente. La criatura respondió con un bostezo y siguió durmiendo. Pensó en que así debía haberse visto Sarah cuando Erik la cargó y lagrimeó. Sin embargo, no se sentía triste sino alegre por Sean. El joven se veía cansado y la herida le molestaba pero no quería apartarse de su hija. 

-Los dejaré a solas – decidió Charles. Le dio al joven una palmada en el hombro y se retiró.

Al quedar solo con ella, Sean comenzó a cantar su canción favorita para arrullarla; “The Sound of Silence”. Anne abrió los ojos y por primera vez se observaron. Su padre estaba llorando y no pudo entender cómo había concebido la idea de entregarla. Conmovido, besó la cabeza de su hija y la apretó más contra sí. 

………………

 

Nota: En breve subiré el último capítulo. Ya estoy diagramando otro fic Cherik con mpreg situado después de Apocalipsis.


	14. Capítulo Catorce: Diciembre

Imperdonable

Capítulo Catorce: Diciembre

Anne les cambió la vida a todos, especialmente a Sean, que encontró en su hija amor y esperanza. Se entusiasmó tanto por la aventura que sería criarla, que recuperó el entusiasmo y la vitalidad con los que sus amigos lo habían conocido una década atrás. “Es el viejo Sean,” bromeaba Hank, y él también había rejuvenecido divirtiéndose a raudales con la pequeña. El instinto de Charles por proteger a los indefensos se intensificó con la llegada de la niña: la cuidaba todo el tiempo, preguntaba a su padre por su estado y la entretenía leyéndole libros científicos que Anne no comprendía pero que la tranquilizaban y la hacían dormir. A Erik le encantaba cargarla en brazos por las tardes y llevarla de paseo por los jardines. 

Mientras Anne crecía feliz y contenta, el embarazo de Charles prosperaba saludablemente y llegó al sexto mes sin problemas. Solo durante los tres primeros sintió náuseas, que no revistieron gravedad alguna y eran las típicas de cualquier gestación. Se sentía dichoso y orgulloso de su estado, había establecido una conexión intensa con el bebé y la energía que le llegaba a través del cerebro en formación le demostraba que sería una criatura sana y fuerte. Erik estaba convencido de que los genes poderosos de sus dos padres lo convertirían en un mutante excepcional pero Charles sabía que en el fondo, lo único que le importaba era que fuera un hijo saludable y feliz.

Lo que sí notaba Charles en Erik, era que su amante tenía mucho miedo de que algo fuera a salir mal. Era el temor que había desarrollado a lo largo de su vida: la sensación de que cuando las cosas marchaban bien, el destino le jugaría una mala pasada y perdería a quienes más amaba en el mundo, lo había sentido con sus padres y después con Sarah y con Charles. Su amante trataba de tranquilizarlo asegurándole que esta vez la situación era diferente pero a Erik le costaba confiar. Las noches que compartían el lecho, el telépata solía despertar en medio de la madrugada apabullado por las sensaciones de miedo que Erik sentía mientras estaba durmiendo. Charles lo abrazaba con cuidado para no despertarlo y entraba en su mente para devolverle la calma. Por la mañana, al abrir los ojos, Erik se descubría envuelto en sus brazos tras un sueño dulce y reparador. 

Raven no volvió a visitar Westchester durante los meses siguientes a su partida pero cumplió con su palabra. Un grupo considerable de políticos comprendió que Magneto se había convertido en un símbolo para la causa mutante y empleó su discurso y su imagen para establecer diálogos con los mutantes que peleaban por sus derechos. A Erik no le cayó bien que se lo utilizara en situaciones políticas pero Charles le hizo ver la importancia que estas negociaciones tendrían en el futuro para ellos, para sus amigos y para su hijo, y que el empleo de sus palabras y de su persona lavaban su imagen y pronto no se lo recordaría más como al prófugo más peligroso. Erik le dio la razón.

Que Raven no hubiera regresado a la mansión no significaba que no se volviera a ver con Hank. Los jóvenes, para alegría de Charles, reestablecieron su relación y como Mystique viajaba por todo el país, los dos se citaban en diferentes ciudades y pasaban los fines de semana juntos. En más de una ocasión ella intentó convencerlo para que la ayudara en su misión pero Hank sentía que la suya era acompañar a Charles y ahora ayudar a Sean con su hija. En el fondo, no se decidía aún pero Raven sabía que tarde o temprano cambiaría de parecer. 

Con el correr de los meses, Erik comenzó a viajar a la ciudad para acompañar a Charles en los chequeos. Solo salía del coche para ayudarlo a entrar en la clínica y, al partir, se dirigían derecho a la mansión. La relación de los dos se fue fortaleciendo más con el embarazo. No solo disfrutaban estar juntos sino que se buscaban constantemente. Ahora Erik se preguntaba cómo había podido sobrevivir una década entera separado de Charles, y a Charles le costaba comprender de qué manera había permitido que su resentimiento lo alejara tanto tiempo de su amante.

Pasaron los meses y en diciembre Charles ya entraba en el octavo. Una tarde en que nevaba, Erik prefirió quedarse con Anne en la sala principal. El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba produciendo un calor reconfortante. Hank estaba en Wisconsin acompañando a Raven y era probable que regresara recién en Nochebuena con ella para festejar todos juntos. Sean había bajado las cajas del ático para adornar el árbol y estaba arrodillado en la alfombra sacando luces y globos. Con sus seis meses recién cumplidos, Anne lo observaba curiosa desde los brazos de Erik en el sofá. Erik iba a pedirle al joven que le alcanzara una de las borlas para entretenerla, cuando la voz de Charles sonó angustiante en su mente.

“Estoy en la biblioteca. Ven rápido.”

Erik saltó del sofá desesperado y le entregó la niña.

-Charles me pidió ayuda – anunció nervioso -. Ven conmigo.

Sean brincó de la alfombra y lo siguió cargando a su hija.

Llegaron a la biblioteca a los tropezones y se encontraron con Charles doblándose de dolor. Erik corrió a socorrerlo, mientras que el joven acomodaba y besaba a su hija para tranquilizarla.

-¡Charles! – lo tomó de las manos -. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me duele – se apretó el abultado estómago -. Y no lo siento. ¡No siento al bebé!

Erik sintió que el alma se le hacía añicos y, sin entender de dónde sacó las fuerzas, lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo.

-Calma – le susurró -. Todo va a salir bien – se volvió hacia Sean, que tenía la desesperación impresa en la cara -. Saca uno de los coches. Nos vamos urgente a “Special Health.” Charles – lo miró -. Tranquilízate y escúchame. Vamos a la clínica, iremos los dos sentados y abrazados, yo te sostendré todo el camino y no voy a dejarte solo ni un segundo. En la clínica nada ni nadie va a separarnos. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿entiendes?

En medio del dolor, Charles hizo el esfuerzo por observarlo y asintió. 

Erik le sonrió con ternura.

-Creo que nuestro amiguito se adelantó algunas semanas.

-No puedo sentirlo – sollozó Charles -. ¡No lo siento!

-Porque estás nervioso – trató de consolarlo y le besó la cabeza antes de incorporarse para sacarlo de la habitación.

Mientras le empujaba la silla, Erik se esforzaba por poner la mente en blanco. Sus peores temores parecían confirmarse si se veía en la encrucijada de tener que elegir otra vez entre su amor y la criatura, o en la desolación si Charles simplemente la estaba perdiendo. Sabía que el telépata podía leer lo que sentía por eso trataba de no tener sensaciones, una tarea titánica en semejante situación.

……………..

 

Con una velocidad digna de Peter, Sean estacionó uno de los coches frente a la entrada, arrojó el bolso de Anne en el asiento del acompañante y acomodó a la niña en su butaca atrás. Luego ayudó a subir a Charles. Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados, marcharon rumbo a “Special Health.”

Era un camino largo ya que la clínica quedaba en el centro de Manhattan. Sin desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad, Erik se las ingenió para abrazar a su amor y confortarlo. Charles luchaba a duras penas por tranquilizarse en medio del dolor y la ausencia de la mente de la criatura. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el corazón de su amante. Lentamente sus latidos lo fueron sosegando. Entonces, pudo percibir lo que Erik sentía.

-Siento tu mente – murmuró con los ojos cerrados -. Estás tan angustiado como yo.

-Sí, lo estoy – admitió Erik -. Pero trato de tranquilizarme para tranquilizarte a ti – le besó la cabeza y lo apretó más -. Y debes hacer lo mismo para tranquilizar al bebé.

-Pero no lo siento – gimió. En ese momento sintió una contracción intensa y se dobló gritando.

-Charles – lo apartó con cuidado para mirarlo a los ojos -. Ábrelos y mírame. . . eso es . . . Estás demasiado angustiado. Solo concéntrate. Su mente está contigo. Lo sé, solo inténtalo.

-Ya falta poco, Charles – terció Sean -. Solo respira profundo.

-¡Es que no sé respirar profundo porque se suponía que no tendría que lidiar con contracciones! – exclamó Charles, dejando fluir su enojo.

-Está bien que te desahogues – lo alentó Erik.

-¡No opines que tú me metiste en esto!

Ni Sean ni Erik se esperaban semejante respuesta y sonrieron para relajarse. El joven aprovechó para observar a su hija desde el espejo y vio que dormía ajena a todo.

Charles sintió que la tensión le había jugado una mala pasada y respiró hondo para ver si así se calmaba y el dolor disminuía. Lo que más lo preocupaba era que no podía sentir las ondas cerebrales. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la idea de una tragedia nueva avecinándose.

-Charles – susurró Erik, besándole la cabeza -. ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

-¿Cómo?

-Trataré de sentirlo.

Charles asintió en silencio. No quiso responderle que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Erik le apretó cuidadosamente distintas zonas del abdomen. No se hablaban pero el telépata notaba el esfuerzo de su amante por tranquilizarse y mantener la mente en blanco. Después de interminables minutos Charles sintió un movimiento suave.

-Ahí – se apresuró a retener la mano de Erik en el sitio -. ¡Dios! ¡Lo sentí moverse! ¡Lo lograste!

Magneto sintió que el alma, el cuerpo, la esencia y todo su ser renacían. Casi llorando lo besó. Con las manos fijas en el volante, Sean aspiró para enjugarse las lágrimas y soltó un grito de alegría que por poco despierta a Anne. Ya estaban cerca.

 

…………………..

En la clínica llevaron a Charles a urgencias de inmediato. A pesar de las contracciones, no tenía la anatomía para parir naturalmente y decidieron que entrara a cirugía. Por ser de alto riesgo, no permitieron que Erik pasara y poco faltó para que todo el metal del edificio volara por los aires. Sean notó que podía ocurrir una catástrofe y se acercó a apaciguarlo.

-El bebé está bien – explicó, acomodando a Anne en un brazo para tocar el hombro de su amigo -. Charles ya está tranquilo ahora que lo sabe. 

-Le prometí que lo acompañaría – espetó Magneto furioso.

-Pero no es conveniente que lo hagas – le recordó Sean con calma -. Vamos a sentarnos, que tengo que darle a Anne su cena. Vamos a sentarnos, por favor.

Erik se dio cuenta de que no tenía remedio insistir. Después de todo, no le prohibían el ingreso para separarlo de Charles sino para ayudarlo. Tenían razón, su presencia podía entorpecer la cirugía y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás. Juntó aire y fue a sentarse en un banco junto a la pared, cerca de donde Sean había dejado el bolso de Anne. Fue en ese momento que cayó en la cuenta que en la corredera no habían traído el que Charles había preparado con demasiada anticipación. 

-Ahí puso ropa, artículos, lo que necesitaba para la internación – recordó Erik frotándose la cara con ambas manos.

-No hay problema – sonrió Sean, mientras abría el frasco de comida para su hija -. Iré a buscarlo más tarde. Sabes que Hank va a arrepentirse de por vida haberse perdido esto.

-Creo que con Raven está demasiado entretenido para arrepentirse – comentó Erik con sarcasmo.

Sean rio y Anne soltó una risita. Erik volteó hacia ella para sonreírle. Al menos la niña lo calmaba. 

………………………

Sean dio de cenar a su hija y volvió a la mansión. Se mostraba reacio a dejar solo a Erik en un momento tan emocionante pero él mismo le pidió que trajera el bolso cuanto antes mejor. Por lo tanto, cuando el médico salió con la criatura en brazos, Erik se encontraba solo e, igual que con Sarah, tuvo la dicha de cargarla, apretarla contra sí y sentarse con ella mientras le cantaba la canción de cuna. Al igual que aquella vez diez años atrás, tartamudeó mientras lo hacía y tuvo que repetir varias veces los versos. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente porque no se le cortaba la voz por la tristeza sino por la alegría.

……………..

Charles despertó más tarde. Se frotó la cabeza, se restregó los ojos e iba a tocarse el vientre por instinto cuando su mirada se posó en Erik, que estaba sentado a su lado sosteniendo un bulto envuelto en una manta amarilla.

-¿Es . . .? – indagó y quedó mudo.

Erik le acercó la criatura, que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padre. Despacio se la acomodó en los suyos al tiempo que murmuraba, orgulloso.

-Contempla a nuestro hijo, el pequeño Xavier Lehnsherr.

Charles quedó boquiabierto y tan emocionado que ni llorar podía. Le quitó la manta para examinarlo: estaba completo con sus cinco dedos en cada mano y cinco en cada pie, tenía la piel clara como la suya y pestañas largas. Era perfecto. Cuidadosamente para no tironear la herida, lo apretó contra su corazón mientras lo seguía observando extasiado.

-Para tu tranquilidad ya lo revisaron – comentó Erik - y está cien por ciento sano y completo. Por cierto – sonrió -, no habíamos depurado todavía la lista de nombres así que tienes que darme uno para que lo inscriba.

-¿Qué tal David? – opinó Charles sin quitar la vista del bebé.

-¿David? – repitió Erik porque no recordaba haberlo mencionado en el listado.

-¿No te gusta? – Charles lo miró con ternura -. Los nombres que elegimos tenían que ver con mis ancestros pero David habla de la herencia de tu familia, Erik. Quiero que nuestro hijo tenga un nombre que simbolice tu legado tanto como el mío.

-Entonces, será David Charles – concluyó Magneto y estaba tan conmovido con el gesto amoroso de su amante que no pudo menos que besarlo. Luego, Charles le hizo espacio para que se sentara junto a los dos y Erik los envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso y protector.

 

……………..

 

Hola. Sé que había prometido que este sería el último pero aún me queda un pequeño epílogo. Espero que les haya gustado.


	15. Capítulo 15: Ocho Años Después

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí llegamos al final de la historia.

Imperdonable

Capitulo Quince: Ocho Años Después

La mansión tan grande que provocaba la sensación de soledad y miedo de una novela gótica se llenó de niños y jóvenes. Eran gente desvalida, muchos de ellos abandonados por padres que habían decidido no criar a mutantes. Eran personas cuyo destino hubiera sido la marginalidad social y el resentimiento pero que aquí, en Westchester, habían encontrado un hogar. Charles estaba orgulloso y feliz por la prosperidad de su proyecto y actualmente albergaba a treinta jóvenes y ocho niños, entre los que se contaban Anne y David.

Erik se había convertido en un referente para los mutantes. De todas partes del país y del mundo acudían a pedirle ayuda. El solitario y vengativo Magneto se había vuelto solidario por la influencia de Charles y jamás negaba su ayuda a nadie. 

Sean se había convertido en una de las personas más felices del planeta y ahora estaba entusiasmado con festejar el noveno cumpleaños de su hija. Mientras que todos pensaban que la pequeña escogería como motivo a alguna princesa de los cuentos de hadas, Anne les cerró la boca al elegir a una bruja poderosa. Sean se divirtió con su elección y ahora recorría la ciudad buscando motivos de la hechicera en cuestión para la fiesta. Erik le preguntó a la niña por qué había deseado ser una bruja y Anne respondió con total sinceridad:

-Las princesas no pueden hacer magia y ella sí. Magia como la que hacen tú con los metales, Charles con la cabeza y papá con su voz. Además puede volar en una escoba como papá. Quiero ser como ustedes por eso quiero ser como la bruja.

Erik quedó asombrado con la respuesta y quiso comérsela a besos de ternura. Más tarde le confesó a Sean lo que la pequeña le había dicho y Banshee corrió a envolver a su hija en besos y abrazos.

Una tarde Charles y Erik estaban en el estudio jugando una partida de ajedrez mientras bebían un whisky añejo, y el telépata sacó el tema como al pasar.

-Ayer visité a Sarah.

-¿Sí? – Erik dejó de jugar para prestarle atención. Siempre le interesaba cualquier noticia de su hija -. ¿Cómo está ella?

-Es una de las jóvenes de dieciocho más dulces y bonitas que haya conocido. Deberías ver cuánto se parece a ti.

-Puedes sentir cuánto lo ansío, Charles – contestó con amargura -. Es lo único que te envidio.

-Le di los saludos y besos tuyos y de David y me comentó algo que me dejó maravillado – Charles hizo una pausa para mirarlo de frente -. Erik, creo que de ahora en más vas a cumplir tu deseo. Vas a poder ver y estar con Sarah todo el tiempo que tú y ella deseen.

Erik casi dejó caer su vaso. 

-¿Qué dices? – demandó, fascinado y trémulo -. Sabes que ni David ni yo ni nadie puede viajar, solo tú tienes ese poder.

Charles sonrió para responderle pero fue interrumpido por un desesperado David, que entró corriendo y cerró la puerta con una brusquedad inusitada en él. Era un niño tranquilo y educado, con el cabello, los ojos y las facciones de Charles, junto con la sonrisa y la nariz de Erik. Sus padres se asustaron al ver que temblaba con una mezcla de ansiedad y nervios.

-Papás, miren – pidió y enfocó su mirada en la mesa de roble labrado donde estaba depositado el tablero.

En cuestión de segundos, la mesa se sacudió como si la estuviera azotando un terremoto y, después, se elevó casi diez centímetros para desplomarse estrepitosamente en el piso. Solo la dureza de sus patas evitó que se quebraran y las piezas y el tablero terminaron esparcidos en la alfombra.

Erik quedó tan fascinado que iba a levantarse a abrazar, orgulloso, a su hijo, cuando David comenzó a llorar y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Charles. Ambos progenitores se observaron sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. El niño lloraba desconsolado y su padre telépata pudo leer el terror, más que miedo, que lo sacudía. Se adhería a su cintura con fuerza y tanto era su llanto que le mojó el suéter azul. Charles estaba afligido con su angustia y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras intentaba consolarlo mentalmente. 

Erik se les acercó y se inclinó junto a su hijo para acariciarle la cabeza. De a poco, gracias al contacto con sus padres y el consuelo en forma de calor y luz que Charles le enviaba, David fue convirtiendo el llanto en hipidos. Cuando se sintió más seguro, alzó la cabeza para observar a sus progenitores.

-¡No quería este don! – confesó, con frustración y miedo -. Quería poder mover metales como tú, papá, o hablar en las cabezas de las personas como tú. ¡Pero no quiero esto! Tengo miedo.

-Pero, David – sonrió Erik -. Tu poder es asombroso. Se llama telekinesis. 

Charles miró a su amante y le hizo un gesto para que se callara. No era conveniente llenarlo de términos raros que pudieran espantarlo más.

-Estás asustado, hijo – observó Charles con afecto y con el pulgar le secó una lágrima -. No es el poder que querías, pero es el que tienes y eso te hace especial. Cada uno de nosotros tiene el suyo que es único. Controlas los objetos a través de tu mente como yo puedo hacer con las personas y puedes moverlos como tu papá puede hacer con los metales. Así que podemos decir que tienes un poco de cada uno, ¿no te parece?

-¡Pero puedo lastimar a alguien!

-No si aprendes a controlarlo – contestó Charles -. Mira por la ventana – lo hizo girar con cuidado hacia el ventanal -. ¿Ves los jóvenes divirtiéndose afuera? Todos ellos tienen un poder único y especial. Al principio tenían miedo, mucho miedo como tú, y la mayoría no tenía una familia que los apoyara. Pero aquí, en Westchester, los ayudamos y aprendieron a conocer sus poderes y a controlarlos. Es lo que tu padre y yo haremos contigo, ¿comprendes?

David asintió con un hipido. Se sentía más aliviado.

Erik estaba encantado por la manera en que Charles podía consolar a los demás aun en las circunstancias más difíciles. Viendo a su hijo más tranquilo, lo acercó a él para cargarlo en brazos, lleno de orgullo y alegría.

-A mí me encanta tu poder, David – exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El niño lo miró dubitativo pero luego le sonrió -. Si ahora que eres pequeño alzaste una mesa, imagina lo que levantarás cuando crezcas. Te ayudaremos a controlarlo y no tendrás miedo. Pero como dijo tu padre, primero debes conocerlo. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos más tarde al jardín y comenzáramos a probar qué puedes hacer? – se volvió hacia Charles -. Tú nos acompañarías.

-¡Claro! – contestó Charles.

David miró a uno y otro padre y se restregó los ojos. Ya no sentía miedo sino que estaba expectante por lo que iban a hacer los tres juntos afuera. 

-Sin embargo, ahora necesitamos papá y yo platicar un momento a solas – continuó Erik porque había recordado la conversación inconclusa sobre Sarah -. ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte un abrigo y nos esperas abajo?

-Sí – asintió el niño.

Su padre lo bajó y lo acompañó a la puerta. La cerró y regresó a su asiento.

-Bueno, Charles. Esto de David me dejó de una pieza – rio -. Estoy feliz. Pero necesito que termines de explicarme qué quisiste decir con el asunto de nuestra hija.

-Sarah está en otra dimensión pero fallecida para la nuestra – comenzó Charles con calma -. Su consciencia se mantuvo atrapada en ese lugar tan cálido donde voy a visitarla y donde tú estuviste una vez.

-Así es.

-Pero ahora que creció, su mente se expandió más y ayer sentí que su esencia puede llegar hasta aquí, hasta Westchester.

-¿Te refieres a su espíritu? – preguntó Erik, tratando de comprender -. ¿Sería un fantasma?

-Algo así – contestó Charles -. Puede venir a visitarnos y como su mente es poderosa gracias a los genes que le hemos dado, es muy probable que tú o David la puedan ver. Solo se manifestará a quienes ella quiera y está más que excitada con la idea de que tú vuelvas a verla y David la conozca.

Erik quedó sin habla. Simplemente sonrió y rio, lleno de alegría. Antes había sentido que el destino deshacía su felicidad turbiamente, ahora se daba cuenta de que no le alcanzaban palabras para agradecerle a la vida los gratos momentos que le otorgaba a diario. Si Sarah podía estar con ellos, su dicha estaría completa.

Charles le sonrió y extendió los brazos para fundirse en un abrazo con él. Se apretaron y se separaron apenas para observarse.

-David nos espera – le recordó Charles, sonriente -. Sabes lo impaciente que es, me pregunto a quién habrá salido.

-A su padre magnético – contestó Erik entre risas y lo besó rápido -. Vamos.

Abandonaron el estudio, Erik empujaba la silla y bajaron por el ascensor. David los esperaba ansioso. Se había puesto un saco y brincaba de alegría. Salieron a los jardines y Charles se detuvo a saludar a cada joven y niño que se le acercaba. Fueron hasta la arboleda para estar tranquilos los tres y Erik eligió pequeñas ramas para comenzar a entrenar a David. Charles se ubicó cerca para observarlos. Adoraba contemplarlos cuando los dos compartían un momento de padre e hijo. Con el apoyo de Erik y la presencia silenciosa de Charles, David ya no sintió miedo de usar sus poderes, y sus padres sabían que no tardaría en aceptarlos y enorgullecerse.

El sol se ocultaba y Charles apartó la vista de su familia para observar el ocaso. Entonces, la notó.

-Erik, mira – suspiró, emocionado, y le señaló unos pinos cercanos.

Erik volteó hacia allí y vio detrás de uno de los troncos a Sarah, hermosa y radiante, que les sonreía alegre, cómplice y divertida.

 

……………………

¡Hola!

Aquí llegó el final de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y yo me divertí en escribirla.

Estoy comenzando a publicar otra “The Second Mutation”, con la misma pareja.

Besos 

Midhiel


End file.
